Saint Seiya : La fureur d'Arès
by KyleSwordley
Summary: Après la terrible Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, Seiya est mort et Athéna doit déjà se préparer à un nouveau conflit, celui du titre du dieu de la Guerre. Arès saura t-il tirer leçon de sa précédente défaite ? Athéna parviendra t-elle à repousser le furieux dieu sans son plus fidèle protecteur ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Et merci de lire cette fic^^ D'après les premiers retours, je me dois de clarifier une petite chose, étant nouveau je ne sais pas vraiment comment marche le site, ça devrait venir assez vite, donc ce "chapitre" est en réalité le prologue, raison pour laquelle il est aussi court^^ Pour ma prochaine histoire je saurais mieux gérer ce petit soucis^^ Le premier vrai chapitre devrait arriver sous peu ;)

* * *

« Hadès a été vaincu, père… Son véritable corps a été détruit par le Sceptre d'Athéna.

-Poséidon et maintenant Hadès, bon sang, ma chère fille ne cesse de me surprendre ! »

Le rire du roi des dieux retentit dans son temple, l'écho fut si fort qu'on eut cru entendre le tonnerre gronder. Hermès, venu annoncer la nouvelle, fit apparaitre un parchemin, l'humeur de Zeus changea.

« Oui, oui, Hermès… Le règlement que j'ai instauré. Lorsque le corps de Poséidon fut détruit je n'ai rien dit car Athéna a connu le même sort, deux morts plutôt spectaculaire si je me souviens bien. »

Il se gratta la barbe en signe de réflexion feinte, car il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, Poséidon et Athéna, au front tous les deux muni de leur armure et de leur véritable corps divin, comme à chacune de leur réincarnation, ils répugnaient tous deux à se servir d'un hôte humain, d'ailleurs Poséidon ne changea pas d'avis tandis qu'Athéna au fil et à mesure de ses réincarnations se surprit à les aimer. Ce fut une terrible guerre, chacun des deux perdirent leurs armées entières, l'assaut final, à Athènes, se solda par le sceptre transperçant Poséidon et le trident coupant en trois la déesse. Un assaut simultané, sublime. Zeus soupira d'exaltation puis repris son sérieux.

« Nul besoin de me ressortir ce bout de chiffon. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai pu dire, faire, imaginer. Tuer un dieu n'est pas si simple, en punition de son orgueil Hadès sera condamné à errer dans le Tartare, tant qu'il n'acceptera pas de se réincarner chez un hôte humain.

-Une punition éternelle en soi… Mon oncle est très têtu et n'acceptera jamais une telle humiliation. »

Le rire de Zeus grondât de nouveau, tellement fort cette fois-ci qu'il en fit trembler son temple.

« Cette fois-ci Athéna est bien vivante, seul Pégase est blessé.

-Mort, corrigea Zeus. Nul humain ne peut survivre à une arme forgé par Héphaïstos, enfin il en est de même pour nous autre, dieux. Bien que nos corps divins peuvent être détruits. Ah les joies du neuvième sens ! »

La totalité des humains naissaient avec six sens : l'ouïe, la vue, le toucher, le goût, l'odorat et l'esprit. Les humains, eux, jugèrent bon de laisser de côté l'esprit pour garder uniquement les cinq premiers. Avec un entrainement, ou selon des circonstances particulières, l'être humain pouvait s'éveiller au cosmos, une énergie venu du fond de chacun pouvant fendre terre et ciel, mais ce n'est qu'une infime partie du cosmos. Quand un être parvenait à l'exploser et à libérer entièrement son énergie, on obtenait une puissance incommensurable, capable de blesser un dieu. Rare sont ceux atteignant le huitième sens, où la particularité résidait dans le fait de voyager dans le monde des morts et celui des vivants sans séquelle, obtenant une forme d'immortalité. Et enfin le neuvième sens. En obtenant ce sens ultime, entre toute chose, on devenait un dieu et obtenait la capacité de se réincarner.

« J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, un autre spectacle grandiose !

-Père, vous ne voulez pas dire…demanda timidement le dieu des voleurs.

-Annonce à Arès qu'il a finalement ma permission, ordonna Zeus en faisant un signe de la main pour l'inviter à partir. »

Saluant son père, Hermès disparut dans un nuage de fumée, dépassant la vitesse de la lumière, qui est une limite humaine, il se dirigea vers son frère et dieu de la Guerre Arès. Le dieu était excité à l'idée d'annoncer à son frère l'autorisation de son père, cela faisait des milliers et des milliers d'années qu'il attendait cet évènement. Une grande rivalité existait entre Athéna et Arès, la principale raison en était la nomination officieuse d'Athéna en temps que déesse de la Guerre, quel affront pour le réel dieu de la Guerre !

Un nouveau grondement retentit, celui du rire du roi des dieux, impatient et excité à l'idée de voir à nouveau un grand spectacle suivit d'un autre rire plus grave, plus nerveux, celui de la Guerre personnifié.


	2. Chapter 1

Deux mois se sont écoulés après la terrible bataille contre Hadès, le dieu et son armée avaient été entièrement décimés. Tandis que du côté d'Athéna, son armée ne se composa que d'une poignée de chevalier, les survivants de la guerre sainte, ils obtinrent un statut de légende parmi tous les apprentis. La première priorité dans les premiers jours fût de célébrer les obsèques des disparus, bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique corps à bénir, tous les autres ayant étés réduits en cendre lors de leur vaillant sacrifice devant le mur des Lamentations, celui de Seiya, anciennement connu comme le chevalier Pégase. Seiya était devenu chevalier pour retrouver sa sœur Seika, son voyage funèbre prit fin face à Hadès, lorsqu'il s'interposa pour protéger une dernière fois sa bien-aimée et déesse Athéna. Son souhait fut réalisé néanmoins post-mortem puisque durant les obsèques, Seika était présente pour pleurer son frère. Une triste retrouvaille.

Le deuil dura deux mois, deux long mois à pleurer les disparus et à réunir les apprentis des chevaliers, on en dénombra uniquement deux, un jeune enfant sous la tutelle de Mû : Kiki, et un autre sous celle d'Aldebaran : Elnath, ils étaient tous deux âgés de huit ans, bien trop jeune pour endosser l'armure de leur maître et surtout bien trop inexpérimenté. Athéna chargea Jabu, chevalier de la licorne, et Geki, chevalier de l'Ours, de prendre la relève et d'entrainer les deux jeunes enfants. Elle ordonna ensuite à Nachi, chevalier du loup, Ichi, chevalier de l'hydre, et Ban, chevalier du lionnet, de remplacer la garde sous les ordres de Shaina, chevalier d'argent de l'Ophiuchius, pour empêcher toute intrusion, elle avait appris amèrement la leçon. Marine avait raccompagné Seika chez elle, une famille d'accueil l'attendait, son voyage aussi fut terminé, elle pouvait désormais vivre comme elle l'entendait. A son retour, Saori la désigna pour entraîner les soldats, et qui sait, l'un d'eux pourrait bien devenir un chevalier de bronze ou d'argent.

Sa principale erreur lors de la Guerre Sainte fut d'avoir volontairement diminué la force de son armée en désirant, naïvement, que ses plus fidèles protecteurs puisse vivre paisiblement loin de toute bataille. Cette fois-ci, elle prendrait les devants, s'excusant platement devant les survivants, elle demanda à Shiryu de remplacer son Maître, le jugeant prêt à endosser l'armure d'or de la Balance et d'abandonner l'armure du Dragon, Hyoga reçut la même promotion et laissa l'armure du Cygne devenir vacante pour prendre le relai de son maître Camus du Verseau. Quant à Shun, il avait refusé, préférant garder l'armure d'Andromède pour éviter que d'autres subissent le terrible entraînement qu'il avait dû suivre et devint son assistant afin de rester près d'elle en mémoire de Seiya. Ikki, lui, avait disparus avec l'armure du Phénix peu après les obsèques de son ami, les dernières nouvelles qu'Athéna eut vent fut qu'il était retourné sur son île où il se sentait maintenant chez lui.

La période de deuil passé, la nouvelle priorité d'Athéna fut de combler le vide important de son armée, surtout celui laissé par les chevaliers d'or, car avec deux gardiens uniquement, le sanctuaire se ferait envahir en une poignée de minute. Elle chargea Shun de prendre les fonctions de Grand Pope en intérimaire, le temps pour elle de trouver celui qui en serait le plus digne, elle avait d'ailleurs pensé à Shiryu qui avait hérité de la sagesse de feu Dohko, mais il refusa tout net, il était né pour le combat, pas pour rester les bras croisés. Le sanctuaire était maintenant si vide…

Shun s'était attelé à la tâche, de nombreux courriers de toute sorte jonchaient sur son pupitre pourpre, toutes adressé au bienveillant Grand Pope, le précédent et imposteur Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Il fit des piles de lettres par catégories, les plaintes d'un côté, les compliments d'un autre et une dernière pour tout ce qui concernait l'administratif, il n'y avait pas à dire, être Grand Pope n'était pas de tout repos ! Shun s'avachit sur son siège tellement inconfortable, il sourit à l'idée que ce fut peut-être ce siège la principale cause de la folie de Saga. Son regard se posa sur ce qui l'entourait, des tableaux du Pope, des rideaux d'une hauteur vertigineuse pourpres aux contours dorés, devant lui le trône où il recevait ses visiteurs. Et à part ça, le vide, une aussi grande salle pour un trône et un bureau… Quel gâchis ! Il s'imagina décorer la pièce, au diable les tableaux de mégalomanes ! Des plantes pour raviver l'air, une fontaine d'eau non loin de l'entrée pour égayer les visiteurs et surtout rafraîchir la pièce car bon sang quel chaleur ! L'été était terrible, et ce n'était pourtant pas la canicule, mais des temples antiques, fermés, sans aucune aération, l'horreur ! Il n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de faire fabriquer des fenêtres ! Shun soupira et reposa son regard sur la pile de lettre restant à lire. Encore une bonne centaine à vue de nez. Il soupira de nouveau.

Au bout de deux heures et demie, tiraillé entre folie et fatigue, il tomba sur une lettre étrange, adressé clairement à Saga et non à son titre honorifique. Le ton n'était pas cérémonieux comme les autres lettres mais vraiment personnel, une fois sa lecture terminé il fut si étonné qu'il en lâcha la lettre qui se posa délicatement sur le bureau, au dessus de la pile principale.

« Impossible…lâcha-t-il finalement, il prit la lettre et se précipita dans le temple d'Athéna, situé à l'arrière de celui du Grand Pope. C'est une grande nouvelle ! cria t-il à lui-même, il gravit les marches deux par deux et ouvrit les portes violemment ce qui fit bondir la déesse hors de son lit de pierre. Princesse ! De bonne nouvelle !

-Bon sang Shun ! Tu as failli me faire une crise cardiaque ! C'est vraiment inhabituel de te voir débarquer ici avec une telle fougue ! dit-elle la main posé sur son cœur encore sous le choc de son entrée fracassante.

-Excusez-moi mais écoutez plutôt ! »

Et il se mit à lire la lettre :

_Les douze enfants que tu as sélectionnés sont en parfaite santé, ils suivent tous leur entrainement à la lettre, pour le moment seul trois d'entre eux se sont éveillé au septième sens mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il faut dire que Némée, Brahma et Sephdal sont particulièrement impressionnant, je n'avais jamais vus de personne apprendre aussi vite que ces trois là. _

_Je dois t'annoncer toutefois que nous avions dû déménager, nous ne pouvons plus passer inaperçu ici, nous sommes désormais sur une île inhabité non loin des Palaos. J'ignore quels sont tes craintes, mais en cas de perte dans tes rangs, la relève sera juste derrière._

_J._

« J. ? répéta la déesse. Une lettre servant de signature, une connaissance de Saga mais je ne vois pas du tout de qui il pourrait s'agir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut être extrêmement prudent, on ignore ce qu'avait en tête le chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Mais enfin princesse…

-Toutefois ! coupa Saori. C'est une piste intéressante, d'après la lettre, le camp d'entraînement devrait se trouver sur une île des Palaos. Dit à Sei… »

Elle se tût, Shun savait que Seiya et Saori s'aimaient, un amour impossible dû à leur rang respectif, la perte de Pégase était donc encore plus grande pour elle. Athéna se retourna pour faire face à ce bloc de pierre taillé pour servir de lit divin. Le siège du Grand Pope n'était plus aussi inconfortable en comparaison. Shun baissa les yeux pour contempler ses chaussures.

« Parle de cette lettre à Shiryu et envoie le là bas, dit-elle faiblement, forçant sur sa voix afin ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions.

-Bien, répondit Shun en songeant à sa tristesse, bon sang elle n'avait pas à endurer ça seule, Seiya partit ils étaient encore là, eux ! Il voulut lui dire, il l'avait au bout de la bouche, mais en voyant une larme roulé le long de sa joue, il se retint, lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle ne verrait pas et sortit. »

Shiryu se trouvait dans le temple de la Balance, à une bonne trois centaines de marches. C'est une chose de gravir le sanctuaire une fois ou deux, mais y vivre en est une autre, toutes ces allées et venues, ce paysage identique, ces marches et encore ces maudites marches ! Au moins Shun pouvait prendre un peu d'air frais. Il profita de la vue un moment, même si à sa hauteur, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était des nuages, des falaises et la monstrueuse horloge angoissante. Il se souvint des deux fois où il l'avait vu allumé, lors de deux batailles. Ah… Bataille sur bataille, guerre après guerre, un chevalier n'avait droit à aucun repos. D'ailleurs il en eut la preuve en arrivant au temple du Verseau, où son ami Hyoga était en pleine méditation laissant son cosmos refroidir entièrement sa demeure, un peu de fraicheur ! Mais mieux ne valait pas rester dans les parages, un chevalier du froid pouvait faire diminuer la température jusqu'au zéro absolu. Shun se précipita dehors et continua sa descente.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour enfin parvenir à destination, il fallait avouer que les temples vides étaient plus faciles à traverser que lorsqu'ils étaient habités. Entrant dans le temple, il chercha du regard son ami, il le trouva à l'entrée, scrutant l'horizon comme s'il surveillait quelque chose.

« Shiryu ! Mon ami !

-Ah, Shun ! Bonjour ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Désolé, tu dois jeter un œil la dessus ! dit-il en lui tendant la lettre, il la lit et au bout de quelque seconde.

-Bon sang ! Il faut absolument se rendre là bas !

-Et c'est justement toi qu'Athéna envoie, lança –t-il avec le sourire.

-Très bien, je pars sur le champ ! J'en profiterais pour retourner aux Cinq Pics en chemin. Shunrei me manque énormément.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Shun avec un sourire plus grand, l'amour sincère mais timide de ces deux-là était enivrant, il rêverait de la même chose ! »

Shiryu lui tendit la main, et le rassura en lui serrant la sienne. Le jeune chevalier d'or quitta son temple laissant Shun retourner à ses occupations.

Le voyage fut éreintant, Shiryu avait opté pour la discrétion, donc le déplacement ultra rapide à base d'explosion de cosmos était prohibé, après tout la lettre n'indiquait pas si les apprentis seraient des alliés ou des ennemis, autant ne pas révéler sa présence. Il prit dans un premier temps un bus jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Athènes en partance pour la Chine, de là il prit un autre bus pour rejoindre la montagne où abritait le passage pour rejoindre les Cinq Pics à pied. Quel dépaysement ! Fini les ruines, bonjour la flore ! Des cascades, des rivières, une végétation verdoyante, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vivre ici, mais il était un chevalier ayant juré fidélité à sa déesse, son devoir était donc de vivre au sanctuaire et d'être le gardien du temple de la Balance. Il emprunta un petit sentier caché par d'immenses buissons, un chemin difficile d'accès surtout quand comme Shiryu on devait porter une énorme boîte métallique faisant son poids avec à l'intérieur une armure tout aussi lourde, d'ailleurs une fois endossé l'armure devenait aussi légère qu'un vêtement, du moins en théorie, dans la pratique il fallait que l'armure acceptait son porteur comme étant digne, si ce n'était pas le cas, l'armure devenait un terrible fardeau. Fait étrange, certaine personne affirmait que les armures posséderaient une âme et qu'elles choisissaient elles-mêmes leur prochain porteur. En était-ce de même pour lui ? Il pensait avoir mérité l'armure du Dragon à travers un entraînement rigoureux, tandis que l'armure de la Balance était une sorte d'héritage, il n'avait suivi aucun entraînement spécial, l'armure l'avait sans doute jugé digne, ce n'était donc valable que pour les armures d'or ? Shiryu repoussa une branche et devant lui retentissait un bruit plus que familier. La cascade de Rozan. A son pied, au fond du petit lac formé par la puissance de l'eau, son ancienne armure sommeillait, elle avait d'ailleurs repris sa forme initiale, telle qu'il l'avait endossé pour la première fois. Que de souvenir. Devant la cascade, deux falaises se faisait face, sur l'une d'elle, surplombant l'autre, son maître avait pris pour habitude de se tenir assis pour le conseiller, au bout du petit chemin à droite de la seconde falaise, une petite maisonnette construite par son maître était à demi caché par les branches des hauts arbres. Elle se tenait là, près de la porte, un lourd panier rempli de fruit dans les mains. Elle le laissa s'échapper, faisant rouler les pommes rouges jusqu'au bord de la falaise, l'une d'elle alla même jusqu'au pied de Shiryu, le sourire aux lèvres, il la ramassa et rejoignit sa compagne.

« Me revoilà, dit-il simplement.

-Oh Shiryu ! Tu en as mis du temps pour venir me voir ! l'enguirlanda-t-elle, il faut dire que depuis la cérémonie funèbre, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller la voir.

-Pardonne moi, mes nouvelles fonctions me prennent tout mon temps, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui non plus je n'en ai pas beaucoup à te consacrer, j'ai profité de cette occasion pour venir te voir.

-Cette occasion ?

-Oui, une mission importante, on aurait retrouvé des apprentis chevalier qui pourrait combler le trou laissé par la dernière guerre. Et Athéna m'a désigné pour aller enquêter directement. Aux dernières nouvelles ils sont aux alentours des Palaos. »

Shunrei passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son air ennuyé, sa longue chevelure détaché et noire reflétant le soleil et ajouté à ça une tenue typiquement chinoise mauve, elle était vraiment magnifique, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir s'attarder longtemps. Shiryu s'excusa de nouveau avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune fille était courageuse de vivre seul dans cette montagne, une mauvaise chute et personne ne serait là pour l'aider. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la maison sans dire un mot, le baiser avait pris de court Shunrei qui n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de ce rouge vif au niveau de ses joues. Elle alla préparer le thé qu'il préférait tandis que le jeune chevalier se détendit, il ignorait ce qui l'attendait, autant profité un peu de ce moment de relaxation.

Une heure s'écoula sans que les deux jeunes personnes s'échangèrent un mot, il parait qu'en de certaine circonstance, le regard pouvait remplacer une conversation normale, c'était sans doute ce qui arrivait en ce moment même. Shiryu se leva soudainement et mis sa boîte dorée sur son épaule, s'apprêtant à partir, Shunrei le retint par la main, se retournant vivement, il fut à son tour surpris par le baiser qu'elle lui rendit.

« Reviens moi vite…glissa t-elle à son oreille avant de l'étreindre avec tendresse.

-Promis. »

Et il partit.

De nouveau, le jeune chevalier de la Balance dut prendre le bus pour rejoindre l'aéroport pour s'envoler aux Palaos, il ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur le paysage, il prit la direction du port le plus proche à la recherche d'un petit bateau. Il trouva finalement un pêcheur qui accepta de lui louer un de ses bateaux pour une modique somme d'argent. Ce fut un voyage qui lui coûtait vraiment cher ! Toutes ses économies s'étaient envolés, pour le retour il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser son précieux cosmos. Embarquant sur le bateau, il chercha du regard les îles situés aux alentours, il put en voir une, sans perdre plus de temps il se dirigea vers celle-ci. La mer était calme, il ne fallu que peu de temps, une dizaine de minute, pour arriver sur la côte de l'île mais à première vue personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis des années. Et vus la taille de l'île, les apprentis n'étaient pas là. Quelle déception. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il allait apporter une mauvaise nouvelle à sa déesse. La mine affreuse, il fit demi-tour mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il ressentit un puissant cosmos explosait. Ce cosmos ne venait ni de l'île, ni des Palaos, mais d'un peu plus loin. Il y avait une autre île ! Certainement non cartographié, la chance lui souriait enfin ! Il fit de nouveau demi-tour, heureusement que la mer était calme, il aurait plus d'une fois fait chavirer le pauvre bateau.

Le cosmos qu'il avait ressenti était agressif, la personne était engagée dans un combat. Juste au cas où, Shiryu endossa son armure, cela lui fit toujours une drôle d'impression de se balader avec une armure d'or au lieu de son habituel armure verte. L'île était en vue, il se dirigea vers elle, maintenant la pression sur la barre. Le bateau toucha terre, l'île était assez petite, on pouvait en faire le tour assez rapidement, tout comme la précédente. La première n'était qu'un vaste champ d'herbe et de palmier, tandis que celle-ci était une terre de désolation, des traces de combats évidents, du sang séché sur le sable et les palmiers calcinés ou déracinés. Il leva le regard et tomba sur des cadavres, ils étaient empilés sur trois tas, on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à les placer ainsi pour facilité un comptage. Shiryu serra les poings et brûla son cosmos pour être sur le qui-vive. Une nouvelle explosion de cosmos se fit sentir, tout proche cette fois-ci, il se rua et suivit la trace de l'énergie jusqu'à tomber sur ce spectacle. Le genre de spectacle qu'on aimerait n'avoir jamais vus. Juste devant lui, trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Le premier était blond et avait les cheveux dressé à l'arrière, sa musculature était impressionnante mais n'égalait pas feu Aldebaran, le deuxième avait les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, plus noir que les siens, il était svelte et ses yeux étaient emplis de haine. Et la dernière avait quatre longues tresses allant jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux marrons, elle semblait la plus calme des trois. Le blond et la femme étaient positionnés derrière celui à la chevelure d'ébène, sembla contempler son exploit. Le bras tendu, un homme au bout du dit-bras, le cadavre avait un trou béant dans le dos, laissant dégouliner une quantité incroyable de sang, et des intestins entièrement démêlés. C'était comme si à l'intérieur de son corps, le jeune homme torturer le pauvre défunt. S'apercevant de la présence indésirable de Shiryu, il lança le cadavre près de lui et s'essuya la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« T'es qui toi ? dit-il en continuant de se frotter frénétiquement la main droite.

-Shiryu, chevalier d'or de la Balance, répondit Shiryu machinalement. Qu'avez-vous fait ?...

-Oh un chevalier d'or ! Finalement ce vieux fou ne nous avait pas menti ! Bah, il est trop tard maintenant ! »

Il se mit à rire et se calma, tous trois dévisagèrent le chevalier de la Balance.

« Est-ce vous qui avez éliminez toutes ces personnes ?

-Et si c'était le cas ? répondit l'inconnu aux cheveux d'ébènes sur un air de défi.

-Je me devrais de vous éliminer, ici et maintenant.

-Ahah ! Tu ne sais donc pas qui nous sommes ? ricana t-il.

-Calme-toi, Sephdal, intervint la jeune femme. Nous n'avons pas été oubliés, c'est ce qui compte. Je vais prendre la relève, veux-tu ? elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais poursuivit tout de même en faisant quelque pas vers Shiryu. Ne soit pas aussi menaçant chevalier. Je vais tout te raconter.

-Selon ta réponse, je devrais prendre des mesures. Il accompagna ses paroles avec une explosion de cosmos.

-Bien, dit-elle avec un rictus. Il y a eut une rébellion, ce cher Janzô que voilà, elle montra du doigt le cadavre fraichement tué avant de continuer, nous a fait suivre un entrainement infernale pour devenir d'après ses termes des _Saints_, sans nous en dire davantage, tu es le premier chevalier que nous voyons. Nous avons suivi cet entrainement sans nous plaindre, nous sommes tous parvenu à la fin de ce programme, même les plus faibles d'entre nous. Janzô a alors contacté le sanctuaire pour prévenir Saga de la fin de notre formation, il devait envoyer un chevalier d'or pour nous emmener au sanctuaire, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, DeathMask ! Mais personne n'est venu, nous étions coincé ici, car pas question de quitter l'île sans la permission de Janzô. Les mois passèrent, les vivres commençaient à s'épuiser. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La tension était au maximum, Janzô commençait à nous craindre et nous le faisait comprendre en nous enfermant et en nous torturant.

-Mais si tout ceci est vrai, pourquoi tous ces morts sur la plage ?

-Ce sont nous les rebelles. Les autres apprentis ont pris la défense de cette ordure, intervint Sephdal. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui ôter sa misérable vie ! »

Le visage de Shiryu s'obscurcissait au fil et à mesure de l'histoire qu'il entendait.

« Nous en voulions qu'à Janzô, jamais nous n'aurions imaginés que les autres le défendrait, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de les éliminer. C'était eux ou nous, reprit la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi les avoir empilés dans ce cas ! hurla Shiryu peinant à croire les paroles de cette femme.

-Oh ça, c'est mon œuvre ! C'était important pour le décompte ! Ce salaud de Némée en a buté plus que moi, j'ai rassemblé après ceux de Brahma à côté pour voir combien elle en avait eu, ricana de nouveau Sephdal, pour Shiryu il était nettement pire que DeathMask.

-Sephdal !

-Oh arrête un peu Brahma, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, dit-il en faisant face à Shiryu. Tu n'as aucune intention de nous ramener pas vrai ? son ton était devenu menaçant, Shiryu le ressentait affreusement.

-Pas après ce que tu as fait, en effet, finit par dire Shiryu.

-Bien, ravi d'entendre ça. »

Sephdal se lança contre le chevalier de la Balance, le poing en retrait prêt à fendre l'air, Shiryu ne bougea pas et attendit le jeune homme de pied ferme. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le poing de Sephdal transperça la défense de Shiryu mais fut arrêter par l'armure d'or. Il avait sous-estimé la défense que procurait une telle armure. Shiryu profita de ce moment d'inattention pour décocher un coup de poing terrible dans son ventre qui le fit voler dans les airs droit devant lui jusqu'à s'écraser contre l'un des derniers palmiers. Sephdal cracha une gerbe de sang et se releva.

« Bon sang, tu l'emporteras pas aussi facilement !

-Rozan…commença Shiryu en faisant un moulinet avec ses bras jusqu'à amener son poing droit contre son flanc, Sho Ryu Ha ! »

Un énorme et furieux dragon fondit sur Sephdal, la puissance était telle qu'il balaya tout ce qui entourait le corps céleste du dragon. S'il se prenait cette attaque, Sephdal perdrait la vie, ce fut si fulgurant qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter, il le savait, sa vie allait s'achever dans une petite seconde.

Une explosion de lumière eut lieu, suivi d'un lourd fracas métallique, un épais nuage de sable s'était formé. Impossible d'y voir quelque chose, il fallait attendre. Au bout d'une minute de silence, Shiryu écarquilla les yeux, devant lui se tenait fièrement une armure d'or qui avait protégé l'insolent. Et il connaissait très bien cette armure d'or.

« Sei…Seiya ?! bégaya Shiryu. »

L'armure d'or du Sagittaire qui avait tant de fois sauvé Seiya de la mort imminente venait de faire son apparition et avait sauvé Sephdal, pourquoi diable le sauver ?! L'avait-elle reconnu comme digne successeur ?! Son agressivité disparut quand dans le ciel, deux autres points lumineux arrivèrent, deux autres armures d'or. La légende était donc vraie. L'armure d'or choisit son porteur, peu importe l'arrogance qu'il pouvait faire preuve. Devant lui maintenant, il y avait trois chevaliers d'or, Brahma de la Vierge, Némée, le silencieux, du Lion et ce maudit Sephdal, entachant la mémoire d'Aiolos et de Seiya, du Sagittaire. Il devait s'y résoudre, les armures ont parlés, il n'avait plus son mot à dire, surtout depuis l'interdiction formelle d'Athéna qui empêche le combat entre deux de ses chevaliers. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, il articula difficilement :

« Le bateau est accosté sur la plage. »

Dans une puissante déflagration de cosmos, Shiryu disparut en laissant les trois nouveaux chevaliers seuls sur l'île.

« HERMES ! »

Cette voix venait d'un des temples du Mont Olympe, celui du dieu de la guerre. Le messager des dieux arriva rapidement, d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui en termes de vitesse.

« Héphaïstos a-t-il terminé ma commande ?

-Non, forger une arme divine requiert énormément de temps, alors pour les généraux Berserkers, cela risque de prendre plus longtemps que prévu. »

Une colonne de flamme frôla le visage du dieu voleur.

« Toutefois, il a finis d'améliorer les armures des infanteries Berserkers.

-Et mon armure ?

-En cours. Héphaïstos réfléchit sur le moyen de la rendre plus puissante comme tu l'as très chaudement recommandé.

-Bien. Très bien. Le vieil homme est très utile. Grâce à lui, mon armure sera plus résistante que celle d'Hadès, je ne risque pas de subir le même sort que lui.

-Plutôt inhabituel pour le dieu de la Guerre d'agir avec autant de stratégie, se moqua Hermès.

-Idiot ! Athéna a toutes les cartes en main pour remporter toutes les batailles, Niké, la déesse de la victoire est avec elle, représenté par son sceptre. Je n'ai aucune chance sans un minimum de stratégie. Du moins, tant qu'elle sera autant protéger. »

Le rire du dieu de la Guerre retentit dans tout l'Olympe, il prenait son temps, son plan était minutieusement préparé, et il savait qu'Athéna était toujours en train de panser ses blessures. Le moment idéal.

« Régiment du Feu Rouge, allez-y ! »

A peine l'ordre fut donné que des flammes rougeoyantes jaillirent du sol nuageux de l'Olympe pour se diriger sur le domaine terrestre.

Une nouvelle guerre commença.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Merci de me suivre si vous êtes arrivés ici^^ Nouveau chapitre introduisant un nouveau personnage et le plan diabolique d'Arès. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donner votre avis et m'aider à m'améliorer^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arès était le plus cruel de tous les dieux, lors de la dernière guerre sainte, il avait plongé la Terre dans un état lamentable, forçant les humains à s'entretuer. La bataille fut tellement rude qu'à son dénouement, Zeus interdit à Arès de se lancer dans une nouvelle guerre contre sa sœur. A cette époque, Athéna avait réussi à blesser sévèrement le dieu de la Guerre et à le faire fuir en enfer, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sorti indemne.

Cette nouvelle bataille allait être connu comme étant la plus sanguinaire qui soit, Arès avait appris de ses erreurs, il avait attendu si longtemps, il serait patient et n'allait plus se précipiter comme la dernière fois.

Shiryu était revenu de sa mission avec un sentiment amer dans la bouche, il traversa rapidement les douze maisons du zodiaque sans prêter attention à l'entourage. Il passa à côté de son ami Hyoga sans le saluer, continua son chemin jusqu'à croiser Shun sans le regarder ni lui répondre. Arrivé au temple d'Athéna, il s'agenouilla tel un chevalier d'or le ferait.

« Moi, Shiryu, chevalier d'or de la Balance, vient au rapport.

-Bien je t'écoute chevalier.

-Hormis trois survivants, tous ont été massacrés, une rébellion a éclaté alors qu'ils attendaient la venue vaine de DeathMask, apparemment ces évènements sont liés à notre propre bataille contre Saga, raison pour laquelle l'ancien chevalier du Cancer n'ait pu les rejoindre.

-Je vois, et qu'en est-il des trois survivants ?

-Et bien…hésita Shiryu, il ne comprenait pas comment les armures d'or pouvaient choisir de tel porteur. L'armure d'or du Lion, de la Vierge et du Sagittaire sont apparus pour les élire digne d'être chevalier d'or, finit-il par dire, son ton le trahit tout de même.

-Je sens dans ta voix une certaine rancune, que s'est-il passé sur cette île ? »

Shiryu garda le silence un long moment, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ni lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il la fixa alors avant de reprendre, optant pour lui dire la vérité.

« A mon arrivé, ils venaient de tuer toutes ces personnes, ils m'ont tout avoués, ce Sephdal... Pourquoi l'armure d'or l'a-t-elle choisit ? Il est pire que DeathMask, sans respect pour les êtres humains que vous chérissez, il a pris du plaisir à les tuer, il a empilé les corps pour les compter… Je me suis emporté et j'ai failli le tuer quand l'armure du Sagittaire est intervenue pour le sauver.

-Je vois, si l'armure d'or l'a choisit, nous n'avons pas à remettre cette décision en doute. Où sont-ils à présent ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, je leur ai laissé un bateau pour rentrer, mais vus leurs nouvelles promotions je doute fort que le pauvre vieux pêcheur retrouve un jour ce qu'il m'a prêté.

-Bien, tu peux disposer chevalier… »

A ce moment, il y eut un terrible grondement dans le ciel, près de la statue d'Athéna exactement, derrière son temple. Ils sortirent précipitamment du temple pour se retrouver devant un gigantesque mur de flamme. Shun qui les avait rejoints fut estomaqué, qui donc pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible ?

« Arès…, dit Athéna serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Arès ? répétèrent simultanément les deux chevaliers.

-Oui, le dieu de la Guerre en personne nous envoie sa déclaration, ceci est sa signature, comme la dernière fois… »

Devant eux, là où se dressait fièrement la fabuleuse statue d'Athéna, se trouvait désormais des débris, la tête de la statue gisant au sommet des gravats, le tout entouré d'intense flamme. Hyoga arriva le dernier, il éteignit le feu non sans difficulté, les cendres devant ce qui restait de la statue formaient un message s'adressant directement à Athéna tel un titre que l'on donnait à une œuvre d'art :

_La Défaite d'Athéna_

Plusieurs brasiers similaires à ce qui était arrivé au sanctuaire d'Athéna s'était manifesté partout dans le monde, les témoins firent tous la même déclaration, d'abord un grondement sourd, ne ressemblant en rien d'existant puis des flammes sortis de nulle part. En France, la Tour Eiffel avait été ravagé, de même que la tour de Pis en Italie ainsi que l'horloge Big Ben au Royaume-Uni. Que des structures clés liés à l'histoire du Pays.

Le même phénomène allait se produire à Constantine, en Algérie. C'est dans cette ville que résidait Al Tarf, ou Altarf comme il préférait, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec les cheveux coupé court et brun et des yeux bleus scintillant comme un diamant. La nature l'avait doté d'une grande beauté et d'une musculature respectable mais aussi d'un puissant cosmos. Il était en quelque sorte le gardien de sa ville, tous les habitants comptaient sur lui pour régir un climat de paix mais son existence ne faisait pas que des heureux, plusieurs fois il fut la cible d'une guérilla puérile voir de chasseur de prime. Tous échouèrent sans exception, après tout, aucun être humain ne pouvait rivaliser avec un autre maitrisant le cosmos.

Cette impressionnante énergie, il l'avait acquise à la naissance, ses parents étaient pourtant normaux sans réel don, d'ailleurs il était le seul à posséder cette couleur intense aux pupilles. Ses parents le nommèrent Al Tarf en hommage à l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Cancer. Son enfance fut basique sans le moindre heurt malgré les petites querelles d'enfants jusqu'à ce jour qui changea sa vie, un traumatisme qui remontait à ses quinze ans, lorsqu'un homme le menaça, lui et sa famille, avec une machette aussi grande que son bras dans une large ruelle encore peuplé mais qui s'était vidé à une vitesse ahurissante. Une sombre histoire d'argent, comme il pouvait en exister partout, surtout dans cette ville, la mort était le voisin de chacun. Altarf se souvint encore de ce douloureux moment où ses parents sont morts devant ses yeux, le protégeant. Lui ! Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection, pourquoi agir aussi impulsivement, il lui aurait fallu à peine deux mouvements pour arrêter l'agresseur, au lieu de ça, son père le prit par le col de son polo acheté la veille et le repoussa vers sa mère qui elle le plaça derrière elle, il trébucha et s'écroula sur le sol, puis un coup. Et un second, le sang giclait partout, sur le sol, les murs, le visage du meurtrier et le sien, il avala sa salive qui contenait l'affreux gout métallique du sang encore chaud de ses tendres parents. Le meurtrier était comme fou, pris d'un désir frénétique et pervers, ah qu'il aimait déchiqueter les membres et admirer cette couleur rouge dégoulinant lentement. Un sixième coup qui arracha la tête de sa chère mère alors qu'Al Tarf s'était relevé, le regard bleu furieux et électrique, les poings serrés jusqu'à s'entrer les ongles dans sa peau qui le fit saigner. Le rire de l'assassin le hantera à jamais. Résonnant dans sa tête, se répercutant à chaque recoin de son être, ce rire affreux lui parcourait l'échine. Au fond de lui commençait à brûler une énergie qui remonta le long de son corps, dans un cri plein d'effroi il laissa exploser son cosmos. Le choc de cette explosion fit exploser les vitres de la ruelle ainsi que de la voiture garée près d'eux, le système d'alarme se déclencha. L'affreux rire se tût. La seconde d'après, la machette tomba sur le sol faisant résonner l'acier de la lame contre les parois d'une poubelle. S'en suivit le corps sans tête du tueur qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, derrière lui se tenait désormais Altarf avec dans la main gauche la tête immonde de l'assassin.

Ce fut il y a cinq ans, âgé de vingt ans maintenant, Altarf avait décidé de devenir le garant de la paix de sa ville grâce à sa maîtrise de son cosmos. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes qui n'avait pas besoin d'un entrainement draconien pour être capable de manipuler à la perfection cette énergie. On pouvait l'appeler Génie même s'il détestait ce terme.

Le jeune homme se baladait en ville, traquant sans la moindre once de pitié toute infamie. Lors de sa ronde habituelle, saluant au passage les habitants, un grondement retentit au dessus de lui, une gerbe de flamme s'écrasa ensuite sur un bus roulant sur le pont, brûlant vif tous les passagers avant d'exploser. Un être humain sortit indemne des flammes et marchait insouciant. Altarf se précipita sur le pont et fit face à l'homme. Il portait une sorte d'armure de couleur rouge, comme au moyen âge, son casque laissa échapper quelque mèche de cheveux noirs, qui contrastait avec l'armure. Il était pratiquement de la même taille que lui, donc environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et n'arborait pas une musculature impressionnante. Toutefois, il se dégageait de lui une puissance comme jamais il n'avait connu auparavant. Il avait de nouveau échoué à sauver des innocents, le souvenir de ses parents lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le rire de cet homme qui s'intercala à celui de cet inconnu. Comment pouvait-on rire en commettant un acte aussi abject ? Altarf fit exploser son cosmos, l'inconnu sembla surpris au premier abord, puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un chevalier serait ici.

-Je ne suis pas un chevalier, meurtrier. Mais avec ce don je vais t'empêcher de nuire !

-Je ne demande qu'à voir, montre moi donc ton fameux _don_ ! se moqua t-il avant de faire apparaitre des flammes autour de lui. Tu es ma proie. »

L'homme bondit sur Altarf tel un tigre bondirait sur sa proie. Sa rapidité fut telle qu'il fut pris au dépourvus et ne put bloquer le coup de poing enflammé qui fondit sur lui. Sa vitesse n'était pas la seule à être impressionnante, sa force l'était aussi. Altarf fut propulsé dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre un mur à l'autre bout du pont laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de poussière rouge. Le jeune homme se libéra des gravats et s'extirpa du mur, en un seul coup il savait qu'il était nettement désavantagé, la puissance de cet homme était de loin la plus incroyable qu'il avait vus, et c'était son ennemi. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir cet homme comme allié dans sa quête de paix. Un poing de feu tira Altarf de ses pensées, il l'esquiva en sautant sur le côté, il fit exploser son cosmos de nouveau et se prépara à attaquer mais la vitesse de son assaillant le pris une nouvelle fois par surprise. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide, ce n'était pas humain, surtout en portant une armure de cette taille ! En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait remarquer des motifs formant des flammes, d'ailleurs l'armure entière ressemblait à un feu prêt à tout engloutir. Il parvint à parer le coup de poing qui le menaçait, mais plia les genoux face à cette démonstration de puissance, il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas flancher davantage mais il était trop fort. Essayant de se dégager, il gagna un coup de pied bien placé dans les côtes qui le fit cracher du sang. L'inconnu se mit à rire face à ce spectacle pitoyable. En deux coups, il était vaincu. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Posant ses mains sur son torse et tombant à genoux devant son agresseur, Altarf se résigna, la différence de niveau était flagrante, jamais il n'avait connu pareille humiliation. Et ce n'était pas finis, il reçut un autre coup de pied à la tête qui le renversa sur le côté, le pied de son adversaire s'écrasa sur son visage pour l'enfoncer dans le sol.

« Et bien, c'est tout ce dont est capable ton _don_ ? Pitoyable, moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu, je me retrouve face à une larve. Bien, je dois détruire ce pont maintenant avant de partir. »

Abandonnant à son sort le pauvre Altarf, le mystérieux guerrier s'avança sur le pont et augmenta son cosmos, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la température déjà insoutenable de Constantine. Il arma son poing droit et le plaça devant lui, posant sa main gauche sur son poignet afin de concentrer sa force. Derrière lui, Altarf s'était relevé, il était ensanglanté, il n'avait reçu que quelque coup et il était à l'article de la mort. Il devait faire quelque chose, s'il en était incapable non seulement le pont serait détruit mais tous ces innocents mourront ! Mais que pouvait-il faire, seul ? Il avait à nouveau le sentiment d'être impuissant. Il se sentait comme enfermer dans une cage sombre et froide, tel un oiseau ne cherchant qu'à se libérer. Il resta là à observer le tueur qui dégageait maintenant une aura effroyable. Il n'était pas à fond contre lui, il s'amusait juste comme un enfant jouerait avec un simple jouet avant de le délaisser. Sa rage augmenta à mesure qu'il comprit qu'il était incapable d'agir, il ne pouvait que se résoudre à voir de nouveau périr devant lui de pauvre innocent. Le jeune guerrier se mit à rire, un rire semblable à celui du tueur qui avait emporté ses parents, le genre de rire détestable après avoir torturé sa victime. Non pas cette fois, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce stupide rire l'emporter, dut-il en périr. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Altarf brûla son énergie cosmique et appela jusqu'au plus profond de lui la moindre parcelle d'énergie pour la rassembler dans ses poings. Une aura dorée l'entoura aussitôt, fermant les yeux tellement l'effort l'éprouvait il continuait de rassembler ses forces, toutes ces victimes, les pleurs, les cris déchirant, non plus jamais ça. Plus jamais ! Dans une explosion d'énergie dorée naquit un nouvel homme.

« Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Mais il est trop tard. _Sacred Fire, Le feu sacré_. »

Des mains du mystérieux homme jaillirent deux boules incandescentes qu'il envoya sur le pont, au contact sur le sol les deux boules se transformèrent en colonne de feu formant une croix. Tout fut éradiqué, le pont, les voitures, les câbles, dans un grondement infernal. Il n'y eut toutefois aucun blessé ni mort, les débris s'écrasèrent sur le sol quelque mètre plus bas dans un bruit fracassant.

« Seki Shiki Mei Kai Ha…marmonna Al Tarf derrière un épais nuage de poussière et de cendre. »

Une lumière éblouissante fit revenir les habitants sains et saufs, l'assaillant se pencha et vit une silhouette dorée se détacher des ruines. Une fois le nuage dissipé et la visibilité rétablie, il écarquilla les yeux.

L'armure d'or du Cancer avait répondu à l'appel cosmique d'Altarf et avait parcouru les kilomètres le séparant de lui et du sanctuaire en quelque seconde. Elle l'avait revêtu instantanément, sauvant par la même occasion des centaines de personnes. Grâce à sa technique, il avait envoyé tous ces gens dans une dimension situé entre la Terre et l'Enfer, appelé le Puits de Yomotsu.

« Un chevalier d'or… Ah ! Quelle chance ! Si je te tue je pourrais gravir les échelons beaucoup plus vite ! Arès sera ravie !

-Mais bon sang, qui est tu ?! hurla le nouveau chevalier d'or.

-Ah ah ah, je suis un Berserker, Adara du Feu Sacré, du régiment du Feu Rouge. Et toi, selon la forme de ton armure, aucun doute possible, tu es le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Et en te tuant je pourrais faire parti du régiment de la Flamme Noire ! »

Sans perdre de temps Adara chargea Altarf, préparant dans sa main droite une boule de feu qu'il envoya à quelque centimètre du chevalier, celui-ci esquiva facilement, ce qui l'étonna grandement au début mais il se reprit suffisamment vite pour riposter et asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes protégé par l'armure flamboyante. Le coup fut si puissant que même l'armure ne put parer totalement les dégâts, Adara alla s'écraser contre l'un des piliers soutenant auparavant le pont et cracha du sang, la situation s'était inversé.

« Incroyable cette armure, s'étonna Altarf en serrant le poing, il laissa Adara reprendre ses esprits et se relever. Bien, il est temps de passer à la contre attaque. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour du chevalier d'or de charger le premier, il esquiva une boule de feu, puis le coup de poing avant de se mettre en position de combat rapproché une fois au corps à corps. Il para un nouveau coup de poing en lui prenant le bras pour le faire basculer en avant, il profita ainsi de l'ouverture qu'il avait crée pour porter un coup de genou qui fit vomir le Berserker. Tenant toujours fermement le bras du guerrier, il le porta au dessus de son épaule en le faisant passer au dessus de lui avant de l'écraser lourdement sur sol, creusant une profonde crevasse. Il lâcha son bras et se mit à distance, augmentant son cosmos de manière à faire trembler le sol. Ah que cette puissance était enivrante ! Adara se releva difficilement et vit tout autour de lui des sortes de lucioles, ou des petites boules de feu de couleur bleuâtre qui les entouraient lui et le chevalier du Cancer. Des feux follets ! Altarf plaça sa main droite devant lui.

« C'est la fin, Berserker ! Seki Shiki Kisôen ! »

Les feux follets se dirigèrent sur leur cible quand une immense colonne de feu protégea Adara, laissant l'attaque du chevalier du Cancer se perdre dans les flammes. Soudain derrière lui apparut quatre hommes, tous portant une armure rougeoyante. Des alliés venus prêter main forte au Berserker. Altarf se retourna vivement et reçut un coup de pied simultanément à la tête et au ventre suivi d'un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit s'écraser au sol face au ciel bleu. Le dernier Berserker envoya une déflagration avec ses deux mains pour conclure l'enchaînement, laissant Altarf brûler dans le terrible incendie.

« Pff Adara… Toujours à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, dit l'un des Berserker.

-Sans nous, tu te serais fait tuer, idiot, se moqua un deuxième.

-Taisez-vous… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous…

-Ah ah, mais regardez moi ce petit courageux, répondit le premier. Bon, le chevalier d'or est certainement encore vivant, finissons-en. »

Les deux autres Berserker aidèrent Adara à se relever et tous partirent dans une colonne de feu.

Altarf s'extirpa des flammes et se releva en titubant, ses blessures avant d'avoir revêtu l'armure d'or étaient plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru, et mêlé à cette attaque surprise, il n'en pouvait plus mais il devait protéger sa ville. Il chercha du regard ses ennemis mais ne sentit plus la moindre trace d'eux, il essaya alors de marcher pour rejoindre un rocher et s'y assoir afin de s'y reposer. Hélas son repos fut de courte durée, une immense explosion combiné de cinq cosmos fit vibrer la ville entière, il leva le regard et vit avec effroi une immense boule de feu, tellement grosse qu'il ne pouvait la voir entièrement et comble de tout, elle se dirigeait droit sur lui ! Pouffant de fatigue, il baissa les bras.

L'explosion fut terrible, certains témoins firent la comparaison avec Hiroshima lorsqu'ils décrivirent ce qu'ils avaient vus. D'ailleurs ils ne furent pas les seuls à être arrivés à cette conclusion hâtive, plusieurs hauts dirigeants des pays déclarèrent la guerre à d'autre pays sous prétexte d'attaque terroristes, ainsi les pays musulmans affrontèrent des pays d'Europe, qui elle-même s'entredéchira, rejoint plus tard par le Japon et les Etats-Unis pour finir dans une mêlée confuse de soldat. Le monde venait d'entrer dans ce qu'on appellerait plus tard la troisième Guerre Mondiale, on pouvait entendre dans les cieux le rire sadique du Dieu de la Guerre. Son plan avait été simple, détruire des monuments ayant une symbolique importante et insérer la méfiance, une vilaine graine qui a germé et éclos en une ravissante rose empoissonné.


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre un peu en retard dû à des soucis d'ordi... Bref, le plan d'Arès est en marche, la guerre entre dans une nouvelle phase ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions, sans quoi je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer pour rendre ce récit plus agréable ^^ Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Les temples de l'Olympe tremblèrent en rythme au rire assourdissant du roi des dieux. Celui-ci observait intensément le déroulement de la bataille. Le début fut classique au grand désarroi de Zeus, en effet Arès commençait toujours ses batailles avec Athéna de la même façon. Tout d'abord il envoyait un message fort en détruisant la statue de la déesse, puis il envoyait toujours l'un de ses régiments faire du grabuge dans le monde des humains pour semer la discorde chez eux et ainsi entamer une guerre d'ampleur mondiale. Ensuite, il continuait sur sa lancée et envoyait un autre régiment afin de semer la terreur. Et pour finir il lançait ses quatre régiments sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna pour éradiquer ses protecteurs avant d'échouer lamentablement. Mais cette époque ci offrait son lot de nouveauté. Un chevalier d'or venait d'être vaincu par le régiment du Feu Rouge. Etait-il encore vivant ? Il l'ignorait, Hadès avait placé une barrière pour empêcher les Olympiens de jeter un œil dans sa réserve d'âme. Toujours est-il que la guerre venait de commencer. Un spectacle exquis pour le seigneur foudroyant.

Sa contemplation fut troublé par Hermès qui venait au rapport, ah ce dieu des voleurs, quelle plaie d'avoir un fils pareil !

-Père, dit-il solennellement.

-Ne perds pas de temps en salutation inutile, dépêche toi de me faire ton rapport et va t-en.

-Arès a demandé à Héphaïstos de renforcer l'armement de ses régiments ainsi que la sienne, il désire résister à la puissance d'un dieu et en terrasser un afin de ne pas subir le même sort que son oncle.

-Hm ? Que dis-tu ? dit Zeus en décrochant son regard de la terre pour pointer ses yeux sur ceux d'Hermès. Bien, je rendrais visite personnellement à Héphaïstos. Cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs, je me demande s'il est toujours sur cette île. Va maintenant.

Hermès obéit et disparus aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et Zeus reprit sa contemplation tout en gardant en tête cette nouveauté, le destin était immuable, chaque chose se répéterait sans cesse. Ainsi le chevalier Pégase se réincarnerait un jour, combattrait aux côtés de valeureux compagnons et périrait des mains d'Hadès, encore et encore. Pour cela, il savait qu'Arès perdrait la guerre s'il continuait inlassablement de suivre les mêmes stratégies, toutefois de nouvel élément venait d'entrer en jeu, qui sait maintenant ce qu'il se passerait.

Fraîchement débarqué aux abords du sanctuaire grâce à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, Sephdal, Némée et Brahma entamèrent la longue ascension des douze maisons du zodiaque, normalement habités par les douze gardiens les plus puissants d'Athéna, le dernier rempart avant la déesse. Jusqu'à alors apprenti mais possédant tous de puissant cosmos, ils étaient enfin parvenu à faire parti de l'élite des chevaliers. Sephdal du Sagittaire, Némée du Lion et Brahma de la Vierge, cette dernière était d'ailleurs l'une des rares femmes chevalier du sanctuaire, en effet elle n'était qu'à peine trois. Non pas que les chevaliers soient sexistes, ni même parce que les femmes étaient plus faible que les hommes, d'ailleurs il fallait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos Shaina ou Marine, la raison est simple d'ailleurs, peu de femme désirent devenir chevalier, risquer sa vie et quand l'une d'elle devient apprentis, l'entrainement qui s'en suit est si difficile que beaucoup échouèrent, tous comme les hommes. Une femme au sanctuaire apporte souvent un peu de fraîcheur même si la règle obligeait le port d'un masque. Pour quelle raison ? Plusieurs en fait, mais la principale fut d'empêcher toute relation pouvant entraver un chevalier lors d'une mission. C'est pourquoi la deuxième règle instaurée était d'épouser ou de tuer l'homme qui aurait découvert son visage. Toutefois, même si Brahma connaissait ces règles, elle avait toujours refusé de les appliquer, elle était fier de son magnifique visage, son teint mat, ses beaux yeux marrons, au diable leurs règles, elle n'allait pas sacrifier sa beauté et porter un masque froid ! Et qu'ils essaient pour voir !

Le sanctuaire en revanche manquait de charme, tous ces temples antiques, se ressemblant les uns des autres à part leurs formes, mais au fond mis côté à côté ça ne faisait pratiquement aucune différence. Du temple, vide, du Bélier on pouvait voir les escaliers par delà la montagne où était construit le sanctuaire, montant jusqu'au nuage. Ils soufflèrent tous trois mais ils devaient voir Athéna pour se présenter maintenant qu'ils étaient chevalier d'or, ils étaient en droit de recevoir une mission de la déesse.

Ce qui les étonnèrent le plus fut de ne trouver personne dans les temples, où était passé cette tête brûlée qui les avaient menacé sur l'île ? Au bout de plusieurs heures d'escalade, ils parvinrent au temple du Grand Pope, vide lui aussi. Ils virent au fond de la pièce un énorme rideau et en dessous un passage situé pile derrière le trône. Ils l'empruntèrent en se demandant bien pourquoi personne n'était là pour les accueillir, s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Serait-ce un piège ? Sephdal prit la tête de la marche, prêt à bondir au cas où. Ils approchèrent doucement, posant un pied devant l'autre, proche des torches et de leurs parfums d'huile brûlé. Tout doucement. Tous sursautèrent en entendant un bruit sourd, le genre de bruit qu'on pouvait entendre quand un rocher explosait. Puis des voix s'élevèrent, ils tendirent l'oreille et masquèrent aussitôt leur présence.

-Hyoga, calme-toi !

-Ce maudit Arès ! Nous narguer de la sorte ! hurla celui qui se faisait appeler Hyoga.

-Oui mais rajouter des ruines à ce décor ne nous mènera à rien…

-Bon sang, manipuler les hommes pour qu'ils se fassent la guerre…dit une voix familière, oui c'était la voix de cette tête brûlé de Balance. Que pouvons-nous faire, Athéna ? rajouta t-il.

-Rien malheureusement… Les humains se sont affrontés maintes fois ces dernières années, nous ne pouvons qu'éviter que des chevaliers prennent part à cette guerre et de combattre les Berserker qui pourraient nuire à nouveau.

Voyant que tout danger était écarté, le groupe s'annonça, sous le regard furieux de Shiryu, il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur soudaine promotion.

-Hé mais si ce n'est pas notre ami la tête brûlée ! lança Sephdal à l'attention de la Balance qui resta silencieux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Hyoga.

Tous trois regardèrent Athéna et s'approchèrent d'elle, éludant la question de Hyoga, ils s'agenouillèrent devant elle, car tel le voulait la procédure.

-Sephdal, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, dit-il humblement.

-Brahma, chevalier d'or de la Vierge, prête à vous servir ma déesse.

-…Némée du Lion… dit-il doucement.

Némée était le genre de personne introvertie, n'aimant pas la foule, il ne parlait jamais inutilement. D'ailleurs, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait toujours vécu seul, même lorsque Janzô l'avait emmené pour subir ce terrible entrainement. Il ignorait encore pourquoi Sephdal et Brahma se sont liés d'amitié avec lui, lui qui était si mystérieux.

-Relevez-vous, mes chevaliers. Votre présence est certainement l'œuvre du destin car comme vous l'avez remarqué, le sanctuaire est au plus mal, alors trois chevaliers d'or de plus… Bien qu'encore insuffisant nous pourrons stopper Arès en cas d'attaque.

Athéna raconta alors à ses nouveaux chevaliers ce qui s'était passé le temps de leur voyage. Une armure d'or s'était envolé dans le ciel rejoindre son porteur, plusieurs explosions dans le monde détruisirent des monuments sacré, les humains se rejetant la faute entrèrent en guerre. Tout ça en l'espace de quelque heure. Nul doute qu'Arès y était pour quelque chose dans le comportement des hommes. Et ce n'était que le commencement.

-Bien écoutez moi, mes chevaliers ! Hyoga, Shiryu et Shun s'agenouillèrent à leur tour, écoutant les paroles d'Athéna. Vous êtes maintenant cinq à protéger le sanctuaire en arborant une armure d'or. Pour le moment reposez vous dans vos temples respectifs, vous en avez certainement besoin vus vos blessures et votre fatigue, faites toutefois attention à ne pas relâcher votre vigilance, une attaque peut surgir n'importe quand. Shun, quant à toi, finis le travail que je t'avais confié au temple du Grand Pope.

-Bien, répondirent les chevaliers à l'unisson avant de se séparer.

Shiryu laissa les nouveaux chevaliers d'or prendre de l'avance dans la descente de la montagne, il agrippa le bras de Hyoga pour lui parler.

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ce Sephdal a un cosmos bien trop sombre pour faire partie des nôtres. Il me fait penser à DeathMask.

-Sephdal hein ? Personnellement il me ferait plus penser à Seiya… en bien plus dément. Non celui qui m'intrigue le plus est ce silencieux Némée. Tu as dis que lorsque tu les as trouvés, ils s'étaient entretués, Sephdal t'as même annoncé que Némée avait participé au combat. Alors explique moi pourquoi il est le seul à n'avoir aucune égratignure, non même sans tenir compte de ses vêtements, il n'a aucune trace de poussière alors que les deux autres sont sales et légèrement blessés.

-Maintenant que tu en parles… J'ai été tellement absorbé par lui que j'en ai oublié les deux autres. Nous devrions garder un œil sur eux.

-Hm, occupons nous d'abord d'Arès, mais si jamais ils tentaient de nous trahir, nous n'aurons qu'à les éliminer en même temps que ce maudit dieu.

Shiryu garda le silence et laissa Hyoga dans son temple, le sien était bien plus bas, il passa à côté des trois nouveaux chevaliers d'or en fusillant Sephdal du regard qui s'étaient arrêtés au temple du Sagittaire, une heure plus tard il était arrivé au temple de la Balance.

Sephdal pouffa de rire, Némée lui demeurait silencieux quant à Brahma elle observa l'horizon.

-Ah ah, nous allons nous plaire ici ! annonça Sephdal plein d'assurance.

-Nous ne sommes pourtant pas la bienvenue, rétorqua Brahma.

-Bah ce n'est que ce Shiryu qui nous en veut, la déesse nous a accepté, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire. Et puis, si l'envie d'un combat le démange vraiment, je me ferais une joie de l'éclater !

-Tu as déjà perdu contre lui… fit remarquer Némée.

-Ah ! La ferme ! J'avais pas d'armure à ce moment ! Mais maintenant que j'ai cette armure rien ne m'arrêtera ! dit-il en posant la main sur l'urne contenant l'armure d'or.

-Fais juste attention à toi, s'inquiéta Brahma. Nous ne sommes plus seuls désormais, mais à peine arrivés que nous sommes déjà en guerre.

-Apparemment on peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre, bah attendons et voyons ce qui se passe ! Pour l'heure, restons ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

Tous trois se regardèrent et sourirent, ils venaient de finir leur épuisant entrainement, le soleil commençait à se coucher tandis qu'ils se racontaient des anecdotes de leurs vies.

Cette nuit là, toutes les personnes du sanctuaire firent le même rêve. Un rêve d'une réalité saisissante, la scène se déroulait ici même au sanctuaire, Arès se tenait, lance à la main, victorieux devant la statue détruite d'Athéna, derrière lui se tenait les généraux de son armée caché dans l'ombre des falaises. Et devant lui, les chevaliers d'or, Athéna, les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, tous étaient là subissant mille et une tortures. La douleur fut si réelle qu'on n'aurait peiné réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve. Des coups de poignards, de lance, des membres arrachés, le sang coulait à flot sans que jamais la mort vienne les délivrer. Tous hurlèrent de douleur, un cri étouffé par le rire simultané de l'armée du dieu de la Guerre.

La scène changea pour montrer les innombrables massacres que la nouvelle guerre mondiale avait causés, toutes ces ruines qui étaient auparavant de majestueuses villes. Les quelques survivants étaient de pauvre orphelins pleurant à chaude larme, tenant dans leurs petites mains la tête de leurs parents adorés. Tel serait le monde si Athéna venait à perdre cette bataille, le message était clair et se suffisait pour redonner du courage. Seulement le rêve recommença, puis encore une fois, telle une vidéo que l'on visionnerait inlassablement...

Une fois réveillés, aucun n'avait le sentiment de s'être reposé, non en fait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur. Tous avaient encore la fatigue accumulée la veille. Mais le plus troublant fut ce sentiment de malaise, de vive douleur imaginaire, comme si ces tortures avaient été réelles.

L'alarme retentit aussitôt dans tout le sanctuaire, des intrus venaient d'être repérés. Chacun vint se positionner devant son propre temple, tandis que Brahma et Némée se ruèrent dans le leur. En première ligne, dans le colisée du sanctuaire, là où Seiya avait acquis l'armure de Pégase lors d'une lutte acharnée l'opposant à son disciple, Shaina attendit. Elle était accompagnée de chevalier de bronze qu'elle entraîna pour améliorer leur niveau. Manque de chance, ils étaient exténués. Face à eux, trois personnes portant de long manteau rouge sombre, visage complètement masqués par la capuche.

-Quel charmant endroit, nargua le plus à gauche.

-L'heure n'est pas à la contemplation, Aegar, répondit celui au centre.

-Ah bon ? Et ce serait toi qui m'empêcherait de m'exalter de cette splendeur ? répondit le dénommé Aegar. De plus tu m'as privé du plaisir à me présenter à nos chers amis.

-Ne commencez pas tous les deux. Nous avons du boulot, s'interposa celui à droite.

-Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous ? dit Shaina en perdant patience.

-Nous ? Ah ah, rien de plus que les calamités, répondit Aegar sur un ton hautain.

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent laissant pantois les chevaliers. Pensant être tranquille, ils furent aussitôt encerclés par des centaines de personne en armure verte, tous avaient un casque recouvrant entièrement leur visage. Dans un cri mêlé d'excitation et de colère, les nouveaux arrivants sautèrent dans les airs, poing en avant pour s'abattre sur le groupe d'athéniens. Chacun explosa son cosmos pour combattre, Shaina transperça un homme qui disparut aussitôt. Une illusion ? Dans le doute, elle continua son attaque sur d'autre homme mais arriva au même résultat. Elle s'arrêta et observa les illusions apparaître et disparaître dans un rythme effréné.

-Ban, Ichi, Nachi, ne gaspillez pas votre cosmos ! Ce ne sont que des illu…

Elle eut alors le souffle coupé, sous ses yeux, l'un des hommes venait de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. Elle le frappa à son tour et il disparût. Ce ne serait pas des illusions ? Que se passait-il ici ? Shaina esquiva un coup de pied qui frôla de peu son visage, elle sentit, malgré son masque, le vent qu'avait produit cette attaque. Elle essaya alors de sentir le cosmos l'entourant mais n'en vit pas la moindre trace, pourtant toutes ces personnes en armure verte en étés dotés. Il était impossible qu'ils aient tous la capacité de masquer leurs cosmos à ce point, il y avait quelque chose derrière. Elle vit Ban succombé le premier aux coups répétés, suivis de Nachi qui s'était porté à son secours. Ichi sombra à son tour après s'être battu comme un diable. Shaina se retrouva seule.

Geki arriva au colisée, il venait de finir sa ronde qui s'étendait du cimetière jusqu'au village Rodorio comme l'avait ordonné Shaina. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas d'intrus, aucun danger, si ce n'est cet homme qui harcelait une jeune femme pour l'inviter à boire un verre, celle-ci refusait mais lui devenait plus insistant, il avait dû calmer le jeu. Geki était désormais célèbre dans le village, il était l'un des légendaires Saints qui avait survécu à la guerre contre Hadès même si son rôle avait été minime. Il avait néanmoins risqué sa vie sans hésiter avec ses compagnons pour protéger la sœur de feu Seiya. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit l'alarme retentir, sans perdre de temps il s'était rué au colisée, là ou le cosmos de ses amis rugissait.

Il vit ses amis ensanglantés, allongé au milieu du colisée, et Shaina debout, la moitié basse de son masque détruit, se tenant le bras droit. Elle était exténuée et affrontait… personne ? Un garde était aussi présent peu devant lui, il était terrorisé, Geki s'approcha de lui et entama la conversation.

-Toi ! Dis-moi tout, que s'est-il passé ?!

-Elle les a tué… dit-il au bout de quelque seconde de silence.

-Que dis-tu ?

Le garda tourna son visage inexpressif vers Geki, il semblait avoir vus un fantôme.

-Je l'ai vu… Shaina… Elle s'est mise à combattre ses alliés… D'abord son attaque électrique, puis des coups répétés sur Ban… Nachi a tenté de l'arrêter mais il s'est fait avoir lui aussi...Ichi s'est bien battu, mais… Ils se sont relevés pour l'affronter mais le résultat est là…

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fais ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, quand je suis arrivé Shaina était avec eux, c'est là que tout a commencé…

Geki laissa le soldat se remettre de ses émotions et avança doucement au centre du colisée, descendant les marches une par une, lentement, sans faire de mouvement brusque. Arrivé à quelque mètre de la femme, celle-ci pointa son bras gauche vers lui, elle se mordait les lèvres si fort qu'elle en saignait.

-N'approchez pas ! Thunder…

-Bon sang Shaina c'est moi ! Geki !

-Claw ! cria-t-elle semblant ne rien entendre.

Fort heureusement pour Geki, elle était exténuée, son attaque chargée d'électricité s'en retrouvait ralentie et affaiblie à tel point que même lui pouvait aisément l'esquiver.

-Prise d'hallucination ? il para un coup de pied et pris ses distances. Pardonne-moi Shaina.

Faisant rugir son cosmos, Geki s'approcha vivement, se baissa quand le poing de la femme le menaçait et asséna un puissant coup de poing dans son ventre. Il pouvait être fier de la force physique de ses bras, il était maintenant le plus musclé du sanctuaire depuis qu'Aldébaran fut assassiné dans son temple. Sous le choc du coup, Shaina perdit connaissance dans les bras puissants de Geki.

Un applaudissement résonna dans l'arène, Geki se retourna et là où se trouvait le soldat quelque instant plus tôt, il y avait désormais trois silhouettes, dont un plus en hauteur que les autres, ce fut celui-ci qui applaudissait.

-Fort divertissant, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage que ce soit finis ! Cette guerrière au sang chaud en avait dans le ventre, elle s'est battue comme une furie sans savoir qu'elle s'en prenait à ses compagnons ! Ah ah !

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda furieusement Geki.

-Ah ? Garde ta langue, toi ! lança t-il à son compagnon plus bas. Je peux me présenter comme il se doit ! Je me nomme Aegar, Berserker de la confusion du Régiment de la Calamité Verte.

-Tu es donc responsable de tout ça…

Dans une explosion de cosmos enragé, Geki posa Shaina délicatement sur le sol avant de charger comme un damné le Berserker. La scène qui suivit fut expéditif, un son tonitruant, celui du coup porté par Geki mais stoppé comme par magie, il était paralysé, puis Aegar riant aux éclats quand l'un des deux compagnons conclut le combat. Un trio fabuleux.

Cette vague de folie avait atteint aussi une certaine île, déjà réputé pour sa cruauté, résidence première de l'antique armure du Phoenix qui n'avait trouvé aucun porteur jusqu'à ce jeune garçon. A lui seul, il avait non seulement acquis la légendaire armure mais aussi complètement changé l'île en la conquérant. Ikki, tel était son nom. Ikki avait vaincu les chevaliers noirs, les avaient rallié à lui, puis avait instauré un climat de terreur sur l'île pour être respecté et empêché tout autre massacre inutile. Hélas depuis quelque jour la folie était de retour sur cette île, Alisha en était d'ailleurs la première à en être témoin. Jeune fille âgé d'à peine dix ans, elle vivait avec ses deux parents sur une partie de l'île où le volcan ne menaçait pas en permanence leurs vies. Doté d'une grande beauté et d'une brillante chevelure brune coupé court. Malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, courageuse voire complètement casse-cou, elle n'hésitait pas à remettre à leur place les enfants plus âgés qu'elle et au combien plus costaud.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait pas d'école sur Death Queen Island, pour s'occuper les enfants s'inventer des jeux, des défis ou se lancer dans des petites aventures. De retour de sa petite escapade sur le volcan, où l'un des garçons du petit village avait parié qu'elle ne cueillerait pas une fleur volcanique, elle ne vit plus personne dans le village. Elle rentra chez elle, dépitée, et découvrit la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, un oubli était inenvisageable de la part de ses parents. Elle entra prudemment et entendit la voix de son père.

-…ton compte maintenant…

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'aventura dans le salon, là où se trouvait son père, maintenant rassurée. Grave erreur, un sourire malsain était figé sur le visage de son père, il était méconnaissable, ses rides accentués son regard fou, elle descendit son regard et vit sa chemise blanche teinte de rouge. Plus bas un couteau lui aussi teinté de rouge, un rouge différent de la lave du volcan, et cette odeur répugnante, qu'est-ce qui pouvait sentir aussi mauvais ? Elle baissa lentement les yeux, avec cette voix dans la tête qui lui hurlait de fuir cette maison et de ne surtout pas regarder. Elle n'obéit pas à cette voix imaginaire. Et elle la vit. Dans sa belle robe pourpre, elle était là, allongée sur le sol, baignant dans une répugnante flaque, du sang. Sa mère. A cet instant, elle fut submergé par de chaude larme, ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle en versa, d'abord étonnée, elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour sentir ce liquide chaud et salé. Sa tendre mère était morte. Ses jambes furent tétanisées, elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger, son corps refusant de l'obéir et qui l'obligeait à regarder ce corps inerte. Le monstre qui était son père il y a encore quelque heure se tourna vers elle.

-Ma chérie, dit-il en léchant le sang sur la lame effilée de son couteau.

Alisha était paralysée par un sentiment mêlée de peur, d'incompréhension, se demandant si ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Mais la douleur qui suivit en vomissant lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Elle venait bien de perdre sa mère, pourquoi diable l'avait-il tué ? Elle essaya de parler, de demander à ce monstre la raison, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle était là, face contre terre, régurgitant son repas. Son père s'approcha d'elle, il lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour contempler le visage de sa si jolie fille. Ah quelle était belle dans sa jolie tenue, un débardeur gris avec un pantalon de cuir marron. Il lui caressa le visage avant de poser sa lame sur la carotide, prêt à lui trancher.

-Ma chérie, répéta t-il. Ma douce, douce chérie.

Elle remarqua alors le vide dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait été vidé de son âme. Dire que tout était magnifique le matin même. Que faisait-il maintenant ? Il s'apprêtait à la tuer. La tuer ? Elle ? Alisha regarda à sa gauche mais ne trouva que les meubles poussiéreux, sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le ménage, à droite, le fauteuil de son père, il avait mainte fois répété que personne à part lui avait le droit de s'y asseoir. Elle allait donc mourir, comme sa mère ? Dix ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune ! Un bruit sur le toit de la maison détourna l'attention du père, la fillette en profita pour se dégager et sortit de la maison. Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ne se retournant sous aucun prétexte, n'écoutant pas son père l'appeler. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester son prénom à cet instant ! Les larmes l'aveuglèrent et elle ne vit pas le gros caillou qui roula sous son pied, elle perdit équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol, se griffant sévèrement les bras et les jambes. Elle se releva sans perdre un instant mais le rire dément de son père l'alerta, il était très proche, vite. Elle se releva, tituba, sa cheville était foulée, ce n'était pas le moment ! Et son père qui s'approchait de seconde en seconde. Il était là, juste derrière elle, vite. Elle vit devant elle le volcan de l'île, calme, elle connaissait bien l'endroit, elle y avait même établis une cachette dans l'un des cratères du volcan, l'entrée protégé par un immense rocher qui bloquait en cas d'éruption la coulée de la lave. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit sauf elle, vite, il approchait.

Elle s'apprêta à gravir la pente qui l'amènerait à son lieu sacré mais une main rugueuse l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la tirer violemment en arrière, tombant sur les fesses. Son père l'avait rattrapé, c'était la fin.

-Ma chérie, que tu es belle. Comme ta mère, belle et douce, comme ta mère. Laisse-moi te goûter ma chérie. Oui comme ta mère, laisse-moi te gouter. Ne résiste pas, non, pas comme ta mère, laisse toi faire.

Il était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier. Il leva bien haut son couteau, la lame resplendissait en reflétant la lumière du soleil, un si beau spectacle avant de mourir. Elle ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes et attendit son sort, elle ne chercha plus à lutter, elle avait perdue pour la première fois. Elle qui était si forte, si courageuse, sa vie allait s'achever par la main de son père, quelle triste ironie.

Le coup ne vint pas, elle entendit juste un bruit familier, puis une odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines, elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit son père… non ce n'était pas lui, qui était-ce ? L'homme qui était en face d'elle portait une armure de couleur verte. Celui-ci était en flamme, il se roula par terre et parvint à éteindre le feu qui faillit le consumer. Près de lui, le corps de son père était par terre, inerte, certainement mort.

-Ah sois maudit ! Qui ose me déranger ? hurla l'étrange homme à l'armure verte.

-Folie que d'usurper le père d'une gamine pour lui faire subir pareille torture.

La voix provenait derrière cet étrange homme, un mur de feu était apparu de nulle part, puis ce mur devint plus petit pour former la silhouette d'un homme avant d'apparaître clairement. Il semblait un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais il était jeune, avec un visage pourtant brutal, une cicatrice un peu au dessus du nez. Ses cheveux bleus contrastait avec cette étrange aura flamboyante, cet homme, son sauveur, porter lui aussi une armure.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda alors l'usurpateur.

-Ton bourreau, Ikki du Phoenix.

-Ah le fameux Phoenix ! Moi, Brogar, Berserker de la Folie, du régiment de la Calamité Verte, je vais…

Elle vit alors cet Ikki lever le poing puis s'approcher d'elle sans se soucier de son adversaire ni lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. En passant à côté de lui, il lui dit simplement ces mots.

-Maudit Arès de t'avoir fais croiser mon chemin, _l'illusion du Phoenix_ te fera vivre mille et une tortures, toute plus originale les unes que les autres avant de mourir par la main de ton père.

Continuant de marcher vers elle, Ikki s'accroupit et remarqua une faible trace de cosmos entourait la fillette. Ce cosmos lui appartenait, apparemment Arès aurait décidé d'éliminer de potentiel ennemi dans l'œuf.

-Petite, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-A…Ali…Alisha…articula-t-elle difficilement.

Ikki voulait la rassurer quant à ce qu'elle avait vus, mais le Berserker avait contrôlé mentalement l'esprit de son père pour commettre ces atrocités jusqu'à le briser. Il était devenu une marionnette sans âme.

-Que sais-tu du cosmos, petite ? questionna subitement le Phoenix.

-Co…Cosmos ?

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu as été une cible car tu possède ce qu'on appelle le cosmos. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Viens avec moi.

Alisha ne savait plus quoi penser, pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Après tout, son propre père avait tenté de le tuer. Alors pourquoi cet inconnu l'aiderait ? Elle n'eut aucune réponse à ces questions et elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait agrippé aussi fermement le bras qu'avait tendu Ikki pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer et je t'entrainerais, Alisha, ce sera l'enfer mais un enfer plus souhaitable que ce qui t'attends sans moi, conclut Ikki.


	5. Chapter 4

Un mois. En un seul et unique mois la Terre était dévasté, d'innombrables villes disparurent, des pays entiers en feu et à sang et le nombre de victime se comptait en milliard. Quant aux survivants, ils continuèrent durement le combat. Partout sur la planète la mort et la dévastation régnait en maître. N'hésitant pas à user de leur plus puissant atout, la planète perdit sa teinte bleue pour arborer un rouge sanglant dû à d'épais nuages toxiques.

Le sanctuaire d'Athéna demeurait intact grâce au cosmos de la déesse, mais malgré tout personne au sein de ce domaine sacré n'était indemne. Jour après jour les chevaliers d'or combattaient des illusions d'une réalité remarquable Nuit après nuit leur sommeil était remplacé par des cauchemars qui les épuisaient aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Proche du désespoir, beaucoup désertèrent et furent ravis d'échapper à cette torture.

-Assez ! Assez ! J'en peux plus ! Maudit rêve ! Maudite illusion ! Je craque, où tu te caches espèce de lâche ?!

Le cri de Sephdal résonna dans tout le sanctuaire, son cosmos irradia son temple faisant voler la poussière et les débris de mur qu'il avait fracassé de son poing, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Maudit soit-tu Arès d'agir avec autant de lâcheté !

Le chevalier se calma et s'assit en tailleur devant le temple du Lion, son armure d'or ne lui gêna dans aucun de ses mouvements, quelle belle invention. L'on pouvait croire qu'une armure faite entièrement d'or rendrait le moindre geste difficile mais il n'en était rien. Très légère, on pouvait l'assimiler à une deuxième peau.

-Brahma tu as repéré où ils sont ? dit-il soudainement à l'attention du chevalier de la Vierge présente au centre du temple, elle semblait méditer assise en tailleur, flottant dans les airs.

-Un peu de patience…répondit simplement Némée. Il ne faut pas la déranger.

-Tu en as de bonne toi ! J'en ai marre de ces conneries d'illusions ! hurla Sephdal en martelant le sol avec son poing.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelque minute, on pouvait ressentir le cosmos empli de plénitude de Brahma s'éparpiller dans tout le sanctuaire, on avait l'impression que des mains palper son corps, bien que désagréable, c'était pourtant nécessaire. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle cherchait, mais rien, sa dernière tentative fut de s'élever dans le ciel, aussi haut que possible afin de débusquer les fauteurs de troubles.

Le cosmos toucha le dôme qu'Athéna avait érigé pour éviter toute intrusion mais cela n'avait pas freiné ces illusions et ces cauchemars. Elle poussa son cosmos pour percer le dôme et continuer à s'élever aussi haut que possible. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prise de panique se mit en position de défense faisant exploser son cosmos. Sephdal se retourna pour la voir paniquée, se fut la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'il la vit dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arr…

-ILS SONT ICI ! coupa t-elle en tentant de se calmer. Je les ai sentis, ils étaient au dessus de nous depuis le début, le dôme d'Athéna nous empêchait juste de les voir.

-Ah génial ! cria Sephdal en se levant.

-Détrompes toi… c'est pire que prévus. Ils sont deux… Deux dieux. Et ils savent que je les ai vus.

A peine avait-elle finis de prononcer ses mots que le dôme vola en éclat laissant clairement apparaître deux silhouettes qui amorcer une descente rapide vers les trois chevaliers d'or. Une fois à leur portée, les deux dieux portaient une longue cape recouvrant leurs corps, leurs têtes étaient vêtus d'un casque, le premier était rouge sang avec des pointes ressemblant presque aux piques où l'on empilait les têtes au moyen-âge. Le second était vert et légèrement ondulé sur les côtés, un casque à la fois beau et terrifiant dû à ses motifs indescriptible. Aucun des chevaliers d'or n'osa bouger, le dieu au casque rouge posa finalement pied à terre le premier.

-Ainsi un insecte a été capable de nous repérer, raison de notre présence ici devant vous simple mortel afin de vous féliciter, dit le second dieu en atterrissant à son tour.

-Par preuve de notre bonté, on vous autorise à choisir votre mort. Violente ou douce, conclut le premier.

Sephdal fut le premier à se ressaisir, il se mit en garde et s'opposa aux deux dieux.

-Ah, comme si nous allons nous laisser faire ! Vous serez les seuls à mordre la poussière, foi de Sephdal !

-Au nom d'Athéna, vous n'avez que trop souillé son sanctuaire, vous allez payer ! hurla Brahma.

Les trois chevaliers d'or explosèrent leur cosmos mais les dieux restèrent imperturbable. Le premier au casque rouge éclata de rire soudainement.

-Bande d'insecte, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à un dieu ! Deimos, je m'en occupe ! Moi, Kumodos, dieu des batailles, m'engage à éradiquer la vermine !

Faisant à peine rugir son cosmos, le sol se mit à trembler et dans un cri de désespoir les trois chevaliers d'Athéna chargèrent leur opposant.

Les ondes de choc dû au terrible combat opposant trois chevaliers d'or au dieu des batailles se répercutèrent dans tout le sanctuaire. Shiryu restait devant son temple, il faut dire qu'il était à peine deux temples plus haut, ainsi il pouvait suivre l'avancée du combat et intervenir si les trois chevaliers périssaient. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour intervenir mais le deuxième dieu n'avait pas bougé, s'il avait dans l'idée de monter plus haut dans le sanctuaire, le chevalier de la Balance l'en empêcherait. Et en même temps, ce combat était une preuve de leur loyauté envers la déesse.

Hyoga s'était aussi avancé devant son temple mais il ne put voir que des étincelles avant d'être submergé de bruit sourd. Le combat faisait rage, il était le gardien du temple du Verseau et pour rien au monde il ne quitterait son poste. Le regard froid, les bras croisés, la cape au vent. Il était semblable à Camus.

Shun avait revêtu l'armure d'Andromède en sentant les secousses faire trembler tout le temple du Grand Pope, il était prêt lui aussi à intervenir, il était le dernier rempart avant Athéna, si le dieu triomphait, plus rien n'arrêterait la défaite de sa déesse.

La main sur le cœur, Saori devant sa statue priait pour que la victoire soit du côté des siens, elle ne voulait pas voir ses chevaliers mourir comme Seiya avant. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Athéna brûla son cosmos et apporta son soutien aux trois chevaliers d'or. Ainsi en cas de coup dur, ils sauraient que leur déesse les accompagne et qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

Le casque du Sagittaire gisait aux pieds de Deimos, celui-ci joua avec lui avec le pied, le faisant rouler. Devant lui, Kumodos avait gardé les bras croisés, toutes les attaques des chevaliers d'or s'étaient retournés contre eux et étaient étendues sur le sol.

-Ah, même pas assez puissant pour me toucher ! Maudit insecte.

-Ferme-la… dit Sephdal en se relevant et en essuyant le filet de sang de sa bouche. Je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu aussi rapidement.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit que Némée et Brahma se relevait aussi, indemne, il comprit à ce moment là qu'il était le plus à la traîne et ne pouvait le supporter, grinçant des dents et serrant les poings, il augmenta un peu plus son cosmos.

-Vous deux, restez en retrait, je vais le combattre seul.

-Quoi ? Attends tu es devenu complètement fou ?! A nous trois, on s'est fait balayé comme de simple fétu de paille et tu t'imagines pouvoir l'affronter seul ?!

- J'n'ai pas vos capacités, vous êtes plus précieux que moi, la guerre vient de commencer autant garder des atouts dans nos manches si je meurs ici.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, Brahma voulut rétorquer mais la face affreuse de Sephdal lui fit changer d'avis. Deimos semblait ailleurs, comme s'il écoutait une conversation que nul ne pouvait entendre. De la télépathie sans aucun doute. Il donna soudainement un coup de pied dans le casque du Sagittaire pour le lancer vers Sephdal, celui-ci s'en empara et s'en coiffa.

-Des affaires urgentes nous attendent à l'Etna ? Je pars le premier, ne tarde pas trop ici, Arès nous réclame de toute urgence, s'exclama Deimos.

-Ainsi ils auraient compris plus tôt que prévus… Intéressant, mais ils n'ont aucune chance. Bien va Deimos, je te rejoindrais aussitôt finis.

Le dieu disparut en révélant un cosmos bien plus agressif que celui de Kumodos, ce qui rassura le chevalier d'or, au moins il était seul désormais.

-C'est le deuxième round ! Atomic Thunderbolt ! hurla Sephdal.

Un épais rayon lumineux jaillit de son poing et fondit sur Kumodos, celui-ci, d'un simple revers de la main, le para aisément.

-Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux rien…

Le Sagittaire avait profité de l'éclatante attaque pour se faufiler près de son adversaire, le poing armé, il lança de nouveau son arcane à bout portant. Le dieu s'envolant dans un jet lumineux avant de se stabiliser dans les airs, son espèce de manteau fut détruite ce qui révéla son armure. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans son armure, tout était parfait, bien plus que les chevaliers d'or. De couleur rouge, ses épaulettes formaient des un amas de pointes meurtrières, son torse semblait invulnérable, son bras droit ressemblait à une épée qui avait pris la teinte du sang des ennemis qu'il a pût abattre quant à son bras gauche au niveau de son avant bras un petit bouclier le protégeait des attaques. Les formes étaient harmonieuses dans leurs genres, tout en lui faisait penser à la guerre, un dieu digne d'obéir à la divinité de la Guerre. Sephdal resta ébahit quelque instant devant un tel spectacle, lui qui aimait le combat ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce genre d'armure.

-Maudit insecte… murmura Kumodos.

-A trop sous-estimer les insectes, on finit par se faire piquer, rétorqua le chevalier d'or.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'irriter le chef du régiment du Feu Rouge. Divine Polemos.

Kumodos leva ses mains devant lui et les claqua, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A chaque claquement, une onde de choc dévastatrice prête à tout dévorer fondit sur le temple du Lion. Sephdal croisa ses bras pour se protéger, son armure résista à la première vague, s'effrita à la seconde et se brisa par endroit à la troisième. Il se retrouvait ainsi avec le casque, ses deux avants bras et ses jambières détruites, seul demeurait intact son torse. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un filet de sang, les ondes l'avaient sévèrement secoué. Il tituba mais tint bon et refit flamber son énergie. Il prit l'arc caché dans le dos de son armure ainsi qu'une flèche, il banda l'arc et chargea la flèche.

-Atomic Arrow !

Il décocha la flèche qui fusa en direction du dieu.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est inutile !

Kumodos attrapa au vol la flèche et se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière devant le chevalier d'or, la flèche d'or dans sa main gauche. A peine eut-il le temps de le réaliser que sa propre flèche vint se loger dans son thorax entre ses deux pectoraux, le sang coula lentement sur l'armure d'or puis sur l'armure rouge du dieu des batailles. Sephdal s'écroula en arrière.

-Sephdal ! Idiot ! hurla Brahma tout en s'approchant de lui. Ca suffit maintenant, je prends le relai !

-Peu importe le nombre, aucun de vous ne fait le poids.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ôm !

Le cosmos de Brahma prit de plus en plus d'ampleur et continua d'augmenter jusqu'à faire trembler le sol quand une main agrippa son pied.

-Dégage… C'est… C'est mon combat ! dit Sephdal en se relevant péniblement et en retirant la flèche.

-Intéressant, tu as survécu, je dois dire que ta bravoure est louable mais inutile.

-Tu…Tu ne cesses de répéter ces mots… Inutile, inutile… Pourtant je suis encore debout, prêt à t'affronter. Tu as pu détruire mon corps et mon armure mais pas ma volonté… Dieu ou pas, jamais je ne laisserais passer ces affronts, même si j'y laisse la vie, je vais te montrer jusqu'à quel point un insecte peut s'élever ! Wooooh brûle mon cosmos !

Un éclat doré jaillit du corps du Sagittaire, cet éclat prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. L'armure d'or entra comme en résonnance et se mit à briller elle aussi. Peu à peu le cosmos de Sephdal atteint un degré qui fit tressaillir le dieu. Serrant les poings, le jeune homme hurla en étalant toute son énergie. Il prit de nouveau son arc qui elle aussi s'était mise à scintiller, arma la flèche et se prépara à tirer.

-Encore cette flèche, désires tu réellement connaître le même sort que tout à l'heure ?

Sans dire un mot, il dirigea lentement l'arc vers Kumodos, le cosmos qui irradiait alors jusque là le temple se concentra sur la pointe de la flèche.

-Atomic Sunbeam !

Il n'y eut alors qu'un seul son, celle de la corde de l'arc qui tremblait encore. Le cosmos de Sephdal s'était évaporé, la flèche quant à elle venait de s'enfoncer profondément dans le divin corps de Kumodos. Une attaque dépassant la vitesse de la lumière, personne n'était capable d'une telle prouesse, du moins c'est ce que pensait le dieu. Jamais il n'avait vus ce genre de capacité, même les dieux en étaient incapables, et cette idée le dégouta profondément.

-Misérable, tu as osé blesser un dieu… Un tel blasphème ne peut rester impuni !

Sephdal tomba soudainement sur les genoux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Brahma et Némée s'approchèrent de lui tandis que Kumodos essaya désespérément de retirer la flèche mais celle-ci s'enfonça davantage, menaçant son cœur. Le dieu intensifia alors son énergie et entra dans une colère folle.

-Je me charge de lui, prends soin de Sephdal, Némée, dit Brahma en se mettant en garde, ce dernier ne répondit pas mais l'obéit et pénétra dans son temple avec le corps de son ami dans les bras. Tu vas te calmer mon grand ! Ôm ! Ulti…

Un immense dragon verdâtre la dépassa soudainement, la coupant dans son élan. La gueule béante de la bête engloutit le dieu et l'envoya très haut dans le ciel avant de disparaitre laissant le dieu dans une armure fissurée.

-J'ai déjà vaincu un dieu par le passé, ton adversaire ne sera autre que Shiryu de la Balance !

Kumodos, humilié, chargea son cosmos dans ses mains mais avant qu'il n'eut finis des dragons l'entourait, plus petit que celui qui l'avait envoyé si haut mais à un nombre ahurissant.

-Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha !

Toutes les mythiques créatures foncèrent tels des kamikaze sur la flèche d'or toujours profondément planté, chaque choc ne faisait qu'empirer sa blessure. Dans un épais nuage de fumée rouge, il disparut, prenant la retraite et laissant les autres dragons heurter le vide.

-Il ne reviendra pas avant quelque temps, la blessure que lui a infligé Sephdal était impressionnante, jamais une arme mortelle n'avait atteint un dieu auparavant.

C'est alors que lui revint les paroles de Hyoga, il ressemblerait à Seiya. L'armure, cette détermination et la blessure qu'il avait causée. Il se souvint que pour avoir pu blesser un dieu, il a du éveiller le cosmos d'Athéna contenu dans l'armure du Dragon et ainsi obtenir une armure divine, mais Sephdal, lui, juste avec l'aide du septième sens… Hyoga avait raison, il s'agissait d'un Seiya mais de la version la plus maléfique qui soit. Ce nouveau trio réservait son lot de surprise, l'un pouvait blesser un dieu, l'autre n'avait aucune égratignure malgré son combat et la dernière possédait un cosmos plus puissant encore que possédait Shaka, serait-ce une réincarnation d'un dieu ? Si seulement son maître était encore de ce monde, lui aurait pu le guider mais désormais il fallait obtenir les réponses seul. Il lança un dernier regard sur le corps endormi de Sephdal, son armure était dans un sacré état, Kiki fort d'avoir du pain sur la planche, maintenant qu'il était le seul être capable de réparer les armures depuis la mort de Mû. D'ailleurs, comment se passait son entrainement ?

Afin de protéger les apprentis chevaliers durant leurs entrainements, Athéna a fait constuire un bâtiment au sanctuaire mêlant antiquité et modernité. Ainsi lors des phases de combats, les apprentis sont invités à se rendre dans le nouveau colisée, plus petit que celui existant déjà, dénué de gradin mais permettant une simulation holographique poussé. Saori Kido étant riche, employé les meilleurs savants ne lui posait aucun problème, ce petit centre était ainsi en avance sur son temps d'une cinquantaine d'année, bien qu'en 1990 les avancées technologiques étaient encore frileuses. Derrière le colisée se trouvait les baraquements, lit, douche, cantine, tout y était pour leur confort. A côté on pouvait trouver un petit gymnase comprenant les machines de musculation, des tapis d'endurance, et une piscine extérieur. Ainsi toute personne s'éveillant au cosmos et n'ayant pas de maître pouvait s'exercer et apprendre à contrôler ce don pour devenir un des protecteurs de la déesse en arborant une armure. Et ce fut justement dans cette piscine que se trouvait deux jeunes garçons sous la tutelle de Jabu, chevalier de bronze de la licorne.

-Allez encore dix allers-retours ! ordonna Jabu.

Kiki, apprenti chevalier d'or du Bélier, commença à fatiguer, quant à Elnath, l'apprenti Taureau d'or, il semblait pouvoir continuer encore longtemps ! Il fallait avouer que malgré son jeune âge, huit ans, il était bien musclé, un détail révélateur quant à son signe astrologique, Aldébaran était une armoire à glace, nul doute qu'Elnath serait comme lui, qu'il était bon être son ami ! Avalant encore une fois la tasse, Kiki s'arrêta au milieu de la piscine.

-Dix allers-retours, dix allers-retours ! Mais ça fais vingt fois que tu nous dis ça ! Ah ce que j'aimais être à Jamir, au moins là-bas Maitre Mû me laissait tout faire. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de me muscler comme Elnath ? Je suis pas un athlète moi ! Au lieu de nager, je pourrais juste… dit-il avant de plonger pour esquiver ce qui lui semblait être un rayon laser.

-Pour pouvoir faire ça et même mieux, Mû était capable de détruire des étoiles, en est-tu capable ? Non.

_Ca _correspondait à la vitesse du coup dépassant la vitesse du son, l'air projeté agissait comme une balle d'un pistolet à air comprimé. Remontant à la surface, Kiki s'empourpra.

-J'en ai assez ! Tu crains comme maître !

-Juste parce que je n'écoute pas tes caprices ? Ah ! Mais tu es une diva en fait ! se moqua-t-il avant de recevoir de l'eau projeté par psychokinésie. Saleté de … !

Kiki se téléporta alors et sécha l'entrainement, imperturbable Elnath avait quant à lui terminé la dernière série, il n'en ressortait pas essouffler. _Prédisposé hein_, pensa Jabu, il était clair que dans quelque mois il ne servirait plus à rien.

A quelque kilomètre du sanctuaire, le jeune garçon réapparut à l'abri des regards, il repensa aux paroles de Jabu, quel idiot ! Il fit voler un lourd rocher avec ses pouvoirs et l'envoya contre une falaise pour la détruire. Voilà où il était fort, certes son maître, et le maître de son maître, étaient plus doués que lui mais hé il n'avait que huit ans ! Alors pourquoi s'obstiner à faire de lui un lutteur comme Elnath ?

-Pour pouvoir faire ça… Mû était incroyable tout de même.

Kiki concentra son cosmos et hurla en écartant ses bras et ses jambes.

-Starlight Extinction !

Une étincelle de lumière apparut et s'évapora instantanément. Dépité il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et frappa le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jusque là jamais pleuré son maître, il était si ridicule comparé à lui ! Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Parce qu'il était un descendant du peuple de Mû lui aussi ? Pleurant à chaude larme, il resta là, regardant le soleil se coucher.

C'est seulement au bout de deux jours qu'il revint dans le centre d'entrainement, Elnath était en train de soulever des haltères de cinquante kilogrammes, histoire de s'échauffer d'après lui.

-Oh mais regardez moi qui voila, que nous vaut cette honneur chère diva ? railla Jabu.

-Tu peux me rendre aussi fort que maître Mû ? demanda Kiki sans tenir compte de la moquerie.

Voyant son regard déterminé, Jabu s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Aussi fort ? Non. Ecoute-moi, suis mes conseils, subis mon entraînement et tu seras même plus fort que l'était ton maître. Le fait que je sois un chevalier de bronze ne change rien, regarde Marine, elle a entrainé Seiya et il a pu devenir beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Si malgré tout, je crains toujours autant, j'en parlerais à Shaina, elle s'occupera de toi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle t'avait toujours apprécié.

C'était faux bien évidemment, Shaina le détester, et comment lui en vouloir, lui le petit farceur ? Bien qu'il avait gagné sa place au sanctuaire en s'interposant face à Thanatos pour protéger Seika.

-Très bien, je vais t'écouter… Maître.

Kiki regarda soudainement en arrière, il venait de sentir la même chose qu'avec le dieu de la mort, une déchirure dimensionnelle, pas très loin de la Grèce. Un puissant cosmos venait d'apparaître, le genre de cosmos qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant, bien plus puissant que Thanatos, Hadès ou Athéna. Le sanctuaire était-il de nouveau visé ?


	6. Chapter 5

Le ciel venait soudainement de s'assombrir alors que le soleil brillait quelque seconde auparavant. Les éclairs emplirent le ciel sans toucher le sol, un spectacle à la fois terrifiant et magnifique, un éclair bien plus gros jaillit de cette masse obscure et se dirigea vers l'Etna, volcan de Sicile et porteur de moult légende. Traversant la terre, la chambre magmatique et continua à descendre et percer la Terre, l'éclair arriva dans une cavité lumineuse et bruyante, des coups de marteaux sur une enclume et des plaintes d'un homme, elle prit alors une forme humaine, Zeus lui-même venait de quitter le trône de l'Olympe.

-Héphaïstos, mon fils.

Quittant immédiatement ses outils de forgeron le dieu s'agenouilla à ses pieds, il était très laid, son visage était rempli de cloque dû à la chaleur ambiante, ses mains étaient calleuses à force de travailler dans sa forge, ses cheveux étaient tombés les uns après les autres pour se retrouver chauve et pour combler le tout, il était maigre comme un clou et boitait. Des Olympiens, il était le plus laid, il s'exila alors au beau milieu de l'Etna, endroit même ou quelque kilomètre plus bas sommeillait le terrifiant Typhon. Héphaïstos était alors contraint de devenir le geôlier de sa prison.

-Père…Que…que me vaut ce-cet honneur ? balbutia t-il, car oui même son élocution était mauvaise.

Zeus porta son divin regard dans la forge de son fils, il y trouva des armures et des armes venant d'être forgé, d'après la couleur tout cet attirail appartenait à son autre fils, Arès. Hermès ne lui avait pas menti, le dieu de la Guerre se préparait et il mettait tous les atouts de son côté. Toutefois.

-Cette arme, dit-il en pointant du doigt une lance commençant à être forgé. Elle est pour Arès ?

-Ou-Oui.

-Je peux sentir sa puissance alors qu'elle n'est pas complète. Plus puissante que mon éclair ?

-Ou-Oui.

-Comptes t-il me trahir ?

Héphaïstos ne répondit pas. Regardant ses pieds pour ne pas croiser le regard foudroyant de son père, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que valait une de ses colères.

-Je t'ai posé une question. Arès compte t-il me trahir ? répéta Zeus sur un ton glacial.

-Je…Je-

-Et pourquoi ne pas me poser la question directement, ô mon très cher Père.

Le magma près de la lance s'éleva dans les airs, pris une forme humanoïde et Arès apparut, sa lance incomplète dans la main.

-Athéna n'est qu'un prétexte, tu n'y as vus que du feu. Oh le spectacle a du être distrayant, je n'en doute pas, toi qui aime tant la guerre. La terre n'a pas tenu long feu, la force destructrice des humains est devenue tel qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que des champs de ruines. Seuls les sanctuaires d'Athéna et de Poséidon sont encore intacts.

-Sombre fou. Ainsi tu me trahis, moi ton père. Pour quel raison ?

-Voyons, l'oracle te la bien annoncé, tu as défait ton père, et ton fils doit te défaire. Hélas pour toi, tu as engendré de nombreux bâtards en plus de tes légitimes enfants, comment aurais-tu pu savoir alors ? Ahah !

-Hermès m'avait averti, quel idiot ai-je été que d'être aveuglé par la Terre.

-Hermès ? Oh lui, il est de mèche avec moi.

A ces mots apparut le dieu voleur, une armure dans la main, l'armure du dieu des dieux, scellé. Soudain Héphaïstos s'empara de son marteau et frappa la poitrine de Zeus, celui-ci tenta de le parer mais l'arme divine claqua comme un fouet et même le dieu suprême ne put résister, il alla s'écraser contre une des parois brûlantes de la cavité.

-Que penses-tu de cette stratégie, Père ? demanda Arès.

-Comment oses-tu ?! explosa Zeus en s'armant de son éclair. Vous allez tous mourir ici !

Les trois dieux revêtirent leurs armures en réponse à la remarque de Zeus, tous dégagèrent une puissance astronomique, bien supérieur au cosmos de Zeus. L'Etna entra dans une irruption volcanique comme jamais avant.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas, Père. Héphaïstos a amélioré nos armures et nos armes, même incomplet je suis sûr que tu ressens leur puissance. Athéna n'était qu'une diversion, le temps pour nous d'échafauder un plan pour te piéger, et toi orgueilleux comme tu es, tu as plongé droit dans la gueule du loup. En sachant qu'Héphaïstos travaillait sur des armes pour moi, je savais que tu tâcherais de l'en empêcher.

-Finis de discuter ! Approchez misérables !

Zeus envoya son éclair sur Arès qui para avec son bouclier, laissant une large fissure en son centre, sans le travail du dieu forgeron il serait déjà mort, la puissance du terrible Zeus ne suffirait pas, ce qui marqua le visage d'Arès d'un sourire moqueur. Zeus envoya une autre salve, cette fois dévié par le caducée d'Hermès, Arès en profita pour envoyer sa lance qui fusa à une vitesse ahurissante, mais le dieu put esquiver sans peine et s'approcha d'Héphaïstos.

-Le plus faible meurt toujours en premier, dit-il à son fils.

D'un coup de pied il projeta le lourd corps du dieu dans les airs, et d'un coup de poing il l'envoya se fracasser profondément dans la roche du volcan.

-VOUS m'avez sous-estimé, crétins, même sans armure je peux très bien vous terrasser ! AHHHH !

Le dieu s'élança sur les deux autres qui commencèrent à ressentir des frissons d'effroi. Avaient-ils commis une erreur de calcul ?

Il y a quelque semaine, une ville en Algérie, Constantine, a été la victime d'un terrible affrontement qui a causé sa complète destruction. Néanmoins, aucune victime n'avait été dénombrée dans les médias, beaucoup annoncèrent un miracle de Dieu, mais la vérité fut tout autre. Quelque minute avant que la gigantesque boule d'énergie n'entre en collision avec la terre, Altarf, nouveau chevalier d'or du Cancer, avait réunis dans un ultime recours tout son cosmos pour téléporter les habitants au mont Yomotsu, le puits des âmes situé dans un autre plan d'existence, entre la vie et la mort. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour sauver toutes ces personnes, blessé et épuisé, Altarf s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier souffle quand un homme l'emmena avec lui pour le soigner. Cet homme se nommait Marakk, en arrivant sur les lieux, il ne vit que ruine et la population hébétée, en voyant le corps meurtri d'Altarf, ainsi que son armure, il comprit qu'il était un chevalier d'or d'Athéna, il en connaissait un rayon sur ce sanctuaire sacré, après tout dans le passé il avait été sauvé par un certain Shura dont la particularité résidait dans son bras droit : Excalibur.

-Une chance que je sois passé par là ! Sans quoi tu serais dans le même état que ces ruines ahah !

Altarf ne répondit pas, il venait d'essuyer une lourde défaite, bien qu'il avait géré son combat contre son adversaire, il avait été gêné par deux autres Berserkers… Rien que d'y penser son visage s'assombrit.

-Trois contre un. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réellement perdu, ils étaient sûrement très forts, dit soudainement Marakk. J'ai tout vus, du début du combat jusqu'à sa conclusion, rajouta-t-il en voyant son air étonné. Il ne faut apparemment pas s'attendre à un combat loyal face à ces…

-Berserker. Ce sont des Berserkers, des guerriers sous les ordres d'Arès, le dieu de la Guerre, expliqua le chevalier du Cancer, il leva son bras et contempla son armure. Je dois me rendre au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-Je pourrais t'accompagner, j'ai des choses à faire à Athènes.

Ainsi commencèrent leur voyage, ne maîtrisant pas encore totalement son cosmos, Altarf dût voyager à pied, il n'y avait plus aucune voiture, plus aucun avion, tout avait été dévasté… A quoi bon avoir sauvé tous ces gens si c'était pour les voir s'entretuer… Durant le voyage, les deux jeunes gens se lièrent d'amitié, Marakk donna même des conseils à Altarf pour manipuler son cosmos, il en savait beaucoup pour un simple humain, certainement beaucoup trop.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par trouver un bateau échoué sur une route qui était autrefois appelé « L'îlot des Chèvres ». Tout avait été rasé, les collines, les falaises, les routes, les couleurs verte et bleue avaient entièrement disparus, seul demeurait le gris… La guerre avait fait de terrible ravage, Altarf ne pouvait néanmoins pas intervenir sans un ordre direct d'Athéna. Par chance le bateau n'avait rien de sérieux, la proue avait été endommagée ainsi que le pont, le mât tenait bon et la coque était intacte. Le remettre à l'eau serait un jeu d'enfant pour le chevalier d'or.

-Halte ! cria une voix forte mais familière. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, minable !

Altarf et Marakk se retournèrent et virent alors l'un des hommes en armure rouge, Adara.

-Adara…murmura Altarf. Que nous veux-tu ?!

-Vous ? Oh mais ton ami peut partir librement, quant à toi, je dois t'éliminer.

-Seul ? se moqua Marakk. Moi qui pensait que les Berserkers n'agissaient qu'en groupe, te voilà bien courageux.

Une boule de feu s'écrasa aux pieds du jeune homme, il leva un regard dur vers sa droite, puis vers sa gauche, les deux autres les avaient encerclés.

-Je vais m'en occuper, monte sur le bateau Marakk, tu ne ferais que me gêner !

-Te voilà bien présomptueux mon ami. Désolé mais nous sommes pressé, lança t-il aux guerriers d'Arès.

-Ferme la, stupide humain !

Adara s'élança soudainement sur lui, Marakk leva la main et d'un simple mouvement trancha net l'armure rouge du Berserker sous les regards ébahis des personnes présentes.

-Ahah, laissez moi faire les présentations comme il se doit. Marakk, chevalier d'or du Capricorne, pour vous anéantir, voyant Adara faire un mouvement de recul il le rattrapa par le col de son vêtement. Holà mon ami, toi tu restes ici.

D'un simple coup il transperça son abdomen.

-Hm, tu fanfaronnes mais tu n'es pas bien résistant. Tenez, je vous rends cette loque !

Il envoya valser le corps d'Adara vers le Berserker à sa gauche, voulant le rattraper pour lui sauver la vie mais son corps se sépara soudainement en deux, des pieds à tête, une coupure tellement net qui ne le fit pas saigner. Les deux parties du corps passèrent à côté du guerrier sans qu'il ne broncha, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Voilà toute la différence quand on affronte un chevalier d'or maîtrisant parfaitement son cosmos. Pas aussi simple, hein ?

A y regarder de plus près, Marakk avait un corps splendidement sculpté, des muscles d'acier, des pectoraux visible à travers son t-shirt, des puissantes cuisses et des mollets à en rendre jaloux les plus grands sportifs. Si musclé et si svelte pour autant. Ses longs cheveux noirs masquèrent une cicatrice à l'œil droit.

Se ressaisissant, les Berserkers firent brûler leur cosmos et chargèrent pour venger leur compagnon d'armes. Marakk disparut aussitôt pour reparaitre derrière le guerrier de gauche.

-Et d'un, dit-il en transperçant le cœur du guerrier, il fixa le deuxième qui apeuré prit la fuite. Ah, tu nous attaques et quand le combat tourne en ta défaveur tu fuis ? Je ne savais pas que les Berserkers étaient de tels lâches, nargua t-il en se déplaçant devant l'autre guerrier. Inutile de fuir, conclut-il en lui coupant la tête.

Altarf n'avait pas bougé, la nouvelle l'avait resté pantois. Voila pourquoi il en savait tant !

-Tu n'es pas venu par hasard, tu as senti mon énergie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai senti le cosmos des Berserkers, corrigea-t-il. J'ignorais qu'un autre chevalier d'or était présent. Bien on y va ? Nous devons aller voir Athéna.

-Attends, depuis combien de temps tu possèdes ce don ?

-Don ? Ah le cosmos ? Assez longtemps maintenant, quand j'ai été sauvé par un chevalier d'or je me suis entrainé sans relâche, échappé de justesse à une mort certaine des centaines de fois. Et un jour en me surpassant quand j'ai été menacé par bande de loup vorace, j'ai développé ce cosmos. Depuis l'entrainement a évolué, plus difficile. Quant à l'armure, elle est venue à moi il y a quelque semaine, à la mort de son ancien propriétaire certainement.

Dire qu'Altarf ne s'était pas vraiment entrainé, pourtant, les techniques qu'il avait employées lors de son combat… Comment connaissait-il toutes ces attaques ? A bien y réfléchir, de drôle de souvenir lui venait en tête, des mouvements, des noms, serait-ce dû à l'armure d'or ? Elle posséderait donc une volonté propre ? Tant de question, si l'armure était vivante, pouvait-il parler avec elle ? Pouvait-elle se mouvoir ? Apparemment oui, vus ce que Marakk avait dit mais pouvait-elle combattre sans hôte ?

-Et si on partait ? demanda Marakk faisant revenir à la surface Altarf noyé par ses propres questions.

-Oui…allons-y.

Il les avait battus aussi facilement, sans son armure, oui il n'allait pas le quitter de si tôt, il apprendrait beaucoup avec lui. Ils mirent le bateau à l'eau et embarquèrent.

Sephdal se réveilla dans son lit au temple du Sagittaire, à son chevet Brahma et Némée attendaient inquiets. Il avait reçu de telles blessures que ce fut miraculeux qu'il se réveille aussi vite, il était d'une robustesse sans aucune mesure.

-Où…

-Chut…murmura Brahma en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche. Tu es dans ton temple, tu as réussi à repousser le dieu…en partie, en voyant l'air interloqué du chevalier elle poursuivit. Shiryu nous a aidés. Il est reparti dans son temple et il m'a dit de te dire ceci : Je te garde à l'œil, chevalier du Sagittaire.

-Hm…pouffa Sephdal, une manière comme une autre de lui dire qu'il le reconnaissait en temps que chevalier d'Athéna, mais qu'il ne faudra pas compter sur son amitié, cela lui allait bien, vus les combats à venir, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'une attaque dans son propre camp. Il est… mort ? Le dieu ?

-Non… malheureusement il a réussi à fuir. Ton attaque l'a atteint mais n'était pas suffisant pour le tuer. Shiryu a concentré ses efforts sur la flèche planté dans son torse et s'est téléporté avant de périr. Ca reste une victoire, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

- Moui… Retournez dans vos temples respectifs, je veux rester seul…

-Mais ! protesta Brahma.

-Vous l'avez entendue, laissez-le se reposer, dit une autre voix venant de derrière eux. Shun apparut avec une serviette et des bandages, il était suivi par des chaines qui maintinrent un petit bac d'eau. D'ailleurs je dois lui changer ses bandages pour éviter une infection, un peu d'intimité ne serait pas de rigueur, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant, les deux chevaliers s'exécutèrent et partirent. Bien, à nous désormais.

Shun enleva délicatement les bandages et remarqua que la plupart de ses blessures ne saignait plus, aucune infection visible, mais pas mal d'ecchymose, voila qui était étonnant et rassurant. Il lui épongea le front, lava les endroits douloureux puis refit un bandage avant de se lever.

-Tu es hors de danger, évite de trop forcer la prochaine fois, tu risques de ne pas y réchapper, avertit Shun.

-Hm.

-Toujours aussi loquace, tu me fais penser à mon frère, s'amusa t-il. Repose toi surtout. Bon je dois retourner au temple du Grand Pope, d'autres tâches m'attendent…, il soupira et avant de partir rajouta : Pour ton armure, ne t'en fais pas, je ferais venir un forgeron jeune certes mais doué.

Sephdal contempla le plafond, sombre, humide, tout comme le reste de son temple, la moisissure ne semblait pas atteindre ces lieux, une sorte de protection de la déesse ? Il était loin le temps où il devait se reposer dans les sacs de couchages dans une petite maisonnette rempli de ses soi-disant camarades. Camarades qu'il a massacré jusqu'au dernier avec l'aide de Némée et Brahma. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il a rencontré Shiryu pour la première fois et subis sa première défaite, puis celle face au dieu… Bon sang lui qui s'était entrainé sans relâche, finalement il n'avait pas eu une seule véritable victoire depuis sa soudaine promotion, à quoi cela servait d'être chevalier d'or si on perdait tous ses combats ?! De rage il frappa le mur à sa droite, il s'assaillait dans son lit, la couverture tombant sur ses hanches puis se tint la tête avec ses mains. Sephdal jeta un œil sur l'armure posé à son chevet sur un meuble de pierre. Détruite. Méconnaissable. Les larmes lui montaient.

-Je suis si...faible ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas des capacités comme EUX ?! hurla t-il en martelant son lit de coup de poing, qu'il finit par détruire. Shiryu… Kumodos… RAAAAAAH !

Il continua de marteler le lit déjà en miette, le sol se fissura mais il continua tout en faisant rugir son cosmos jusqu'à former une crevasse sur le sol. De violente douleur l'assaillirent qui le fit grimacer et s'arrêter. Il se calma et resta là, dans le large trou qu'il avait formé, maudissant sa faiblesse, maudissant tous ces êtres qui lui étaient supérieurs, il avait soif de victoire, soif de puissance.

Le combat continuait de faire rage à l'intérieur du volcan de l'Etna, Zeus menait largement alors qu'il ne portait pas son armure divine, toujours à la possession d'Hermès, il n'usurpait pas son titre de dieu voleur. Les armures des autres dieux étaient dangereusement endommagées, les morceaux baignant dans leurs sangs divins.

-Jeunes fous, à trop sous-estimer votre père, voilà la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ! A suivre une fantaisie sortie de l'oracle, vous voilà tous condamné à périr sous mes mains ! Tel est mon jugement ! gronda le dieu des dieux.

-Ah…Ah… Ce… Ce n'est pas finis Zeus ! Mon plan est parfait ! hurla Arès en s'armant de sa lance. C'est aujourd'hui que finit ton règne !

Arès chargea sur Zeus, lance en avant, il lui porta un coup d'estoc, Zeus l'arrêta entre ses doigts, il le leva et maintint Arès dans les airs qui finit par lâcher son arme pour pouvoir asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre de son père mais celui-ci pivota sur lui-même pour esquiver et lui donna un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire qui le fit cracher du sang. S'appropriant la lance, il le frappa avec l'extrémité non pointue, Arès vola contre un mur, Zeus lui envoya son arme qui vint se planter à quelque millimètre de son visage.

-Tu ralentis mon cher fils ahahah ! Alors à qui le tour maintenant ? Toi Hermès ? Ou alors toi misérable Héphaïstos ?

Héphaïstos tituba, jamais il n'aurait pensé affronter son père un jour, le plan d'Arès était un échec, ce combat n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu ! Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué ? Ce n'était que pure folie !

Hermès ne bougea pas, son caducée avait été réduit en cendre par la foudre de Zeus, désarmé, apeuré, il maudit Arès de l'avoir mené dans ce piège. Il était si confiant, son plan était parfait, dans les moindres détails, s'attaquer à Athéna pour fournir une source de distraction à Zeus, demander à Héphaïstos de forger des armes beaucoup plus puissantes et des armures plus résistantes. Ce combat s'était déroulé beaucoup trop tôt mais à quoi penser donc Arès ?

-Ah… Ahahah… ricana soudainement Arès tout se libérant du mur.

-Mes coups te font perdre la tête mon fils ?

-Tu es bien le dieu le plus puissant qui soit… bien plus fort que les géants et les titans… Je voulais me mesurer à toi… Voir le fossé qui nous sépare… Tu es tout simplement incroyable, mais… par la ruse tu as vaincu Cronos, par la ruse moi Arès te vaincrait !

Un tremblement de terre survint soudainement, le volcan entier se mit à se fissurer, à craqueler par endroit.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? le ton de la voix de Zeus venait de trahir son effroi.

-Aurais-tu oublié cet endroit ? Jadis une divinité terrorisa l'Olympe entier, obligé de fuir nous furent incapable de le vaincre… Oh tu as bien tenté de le défier, toi qui est si orgueilleux, mais tu as finis par échouer. Deimos ! Phobos !

Les dieux de la peur de la terreur apparurent soudainement accompagnés d'un autre dieu, Keres, l'exécuteur, en portant une gigantesque urne d'orichalque.

-Reconnais-tu ceci ? demanda Arès.

-Sombre idiot ! Vous trois, reposez cette urne !

-Hm… C'est finis père. Détruisez le sceau de Zeus et libérez-le.

Zeus tenta de les en empêcher mais fut alors rejeté en arrière, la lance d'Arès planté dans son torse.

-Tu as baissé ta garde, cher Père. Regarde maintenant.

L'urne se brisa, le sol s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser passer une main gigantesque suivi d'un hurlement proche d'un rugissement bestial.

-Tu as osé… commença Zeus.

-Oh oui, j'ai passé un pacte avec lui. En échange de sa libération, il m'aidera à gouverner sur le Ciel, la Mer et les Sous Terrains. Il ne désire que se venger et terminer le boulot qu'on lui a confié.

-Tu le regretteras Arès…

Zeus retira la lance et frappa Arès avant que le volcan ne s'effondre. Les dieux flottèrent dans les airs, tandis que le géant se leva tout en s'entourant d'un ouragan dévastateur, empêchant de voir sa véritable apparence.

-Typhon…murmura Zeus.


End file.
